destino
by Joss Bonelly Cullen
Summary: después de New Moon, en un día normal Bella y Edward, asisten a la escuela, que pasara cuando vean a una joven con cabellos rizados, cobrizos, y ojos achocolatados, -es como una mezcla de ustedes dos.-decía Ángela
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: después de New Moon, en un día normal Bella y Edward, asisten a la escuela, que pasara cuando vean a una joven con cabellos rizados, cobrizos, y ojos achocolatados, -es como una mezcla de ustedes dos.-decía Ángela**

**Declamier. Personajes de Stephenie Meyer fic mio**

**BELLA POV**.

me levante, para ir a la escuela, ya había pasado tres días, tres días desde que volví de Volterra, tres días desde que lo volví a ver, tres días en el que mi oyó en el corazón se sano completamente, tres días en los que mi vida volvió a ser la que tanto dese

me levante de la cama, me fui a dar un baño, para después ponerme unos jeans, y una blusa morada de manga larga, me cepille el cabello, y salí directo a la cocina, Charlie se fue de viaje a visitar a un amigo en Canadá, que había enfermado, así que me quede sola, bueno no tan sola, Edward, cada vez que podía me visitaba para ver como estoy

cuando salí de la casa, no era para mi sorpresa, que un volvo estaba estacionado.

Edward, salió del auto me abrió la puerta y me dijo

-señorita.-dijo abriendo la puerta del coche

me subí en el carro, y Edward también, prendió el carro.

-sabes que.-dijo Edward mientras conducia

-que?

-aun no entiendo como es que me perdonaste, si te hice mucho daño

-porque te amo.-conteste.-y creo que asi debieron de ser las cosas, juntos

-lo se,

-asi lo decide el destino.-dije

-no sabes lo horrible que me siento de haberte dejado, fue la cosa, mas horrible que eh hecho en mi existencia, vivi, solo encerrado en un cuarto a oscuras, perdiéndome, te quería proteger

-pero estaba a salvo contigo, Edward, contigo soy l mujer mas segura del mundo

-si, pero es ya quedo atrás, _no podemos regresar el tiempo,_o si?

-no

al llegar a la escuela, Angela iba corriendo hacia nosotros, tenia una cara de entusiasmada

-que tiene Angela?

-esta emocionada, por a chica nueva que entro al instituto.-dijo Edward

-chica nueva?.-dije

-si, y nos va a dar mas detalles, en la cafetería.-dijo

-Bella!, que crees, hay una alumna nueva en el instituto de Forks.-dijo Angela tal y como lo había dicho Edward

-que bien Angela

-cuando estemos en la cafetería, la vamos a invitar a que este con nosotros, ya sabes para que no se sienta, indiferente.-dijo

-ok

sono la campana y Edward me acompaño a irme al salón

tuve una que otras clases

una chica nueva, a mitad de año, igual que yo, tal vez pueda entenderla, bueno eso no importa mucho.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Jacob, no eh hablado con el desde que volvi de Volterra, no lo volvi a ver, estaba algo preocupada, después de todo era mi mejor amigo, que clase de amiga seria si no me preocupo por el, que estará haciendo en estos momentos, tal vez…no se no se me ocurre nada de lo que podría hacer

Sono la campana era hora del almuerzo, hoy conocería a la chica nueva

Edward me alcanzo para acompañarme, y al mirar me di cuenta de que estaban, Jessica, Mike Eric, Ben, y Angela ya sentados

-enserio, en cuanto la vi, me di cuenta de que se parecen,mucho pero mucho debiste haberla visto.-decia Angela

-de quien hablan.-pregunte

-de la chica nueva.-dijo Eric

-y como es para que estén asi.-dije sentándome en la mesa, y Edward sentándose a mi lado

-es que la hubieran visto, bueno…no quiero ser grosera o algo por el estilo, pero se parece, en ustedes.-fruncimos el ceño

-de que hablas, Angela.-dije

-es que miren, su cabello, lo tiene igual que el tuyo.-dijo Angela señalando a Edward.-lo tien rizado, también tiene la forma del rostro es igualito, pero…el color de piel, me di cuenta de que es igual al tuyo Bella.-dijo

-que?

-si, y no solo eso, sino también en los ojos, son iguales, deberas, es como una mezcla de ustedes, si esa chica, fuera unos 15 años menor que ustedes diría que es su hija

-tan igual esta?.-pregunte

-no tienes idea, pero de todos modos la invitare a comer con nosotros

-miren, ahí viene.-dijo Jessica

y al mirar a la puerta no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaba viendo, era una chica como de 15 años,el mismo color de mi piel, el mismo tono de ojos, el cabellos de Edward en rizos, con la misma forma de la cara Angela tenia razón era como una mezcla de nosotros.

Edward y yo nos miramos por un momento parecía igual de sorprendido que yo

-por aquí.-dijo Angela señalando a la chica quien ya traía, su comida, en la mano, aunque solo era una manzana

-hola, mi nombre es Angela un gusto en conocerte.-dijo Angela

pero ella no hablaba, tenia un rostro serio, ese rostro era igualito al de Edward

-como te llamas.-le dijo Jessica

ella no respondio

-anda dinos como te llamas.-insistio Mike

ella solo mordió la manzana y la siguió mordiendo, aunque por cada mordida, hacia un gesto horrible como si estuviera comiendo tierra.

-no vas a decir tu nombre.-dijo Edward

ella bajo los hombros resignada

-Renesmee.-dijo

-Renesmee?, es un nombre muy raro.-dijo Jessica

-como te gusta que te llamen?.-dijo Angela

-no me gusta Renesmee, prefiero Nessie

-ok, otra chica que prefiere su "alias".-dijo Jessica mirándome

-me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero Bella

ella al verme sonrio un poco, pero desparecio

-un gusto.-dijo

-el es Edward.-dije

pero ella al mirarlo su cara formo tristeza, aunque no se porque

-un gusto.-volveo a decir

-y de donde eres?.-pregunto Mike

-vivia en Canadá.-dijo

-eres Canadiense?.-pregunto Jessica

-no, ahí vivía nadamas

después de esa charla, me fui con Edward a clase de Biologia, y para mi sorpresa, Nessie estaba sentada un asiento atrás del lado derecho de la otra fila de nosotros.

Le toco como pareja a Tyler.

-Edward, creo que si se parece un poco a nosotros, pero como?

-no lo se

-como que no sabes

-no puedo acceder a sus pensamientos, me esta bloqueando

-bloqueando?

-si Bella a mi también se me hace un misterio esa chica, viste como nos miraba, a ti te miraba como si estuviera feliza de conocerte, y a mi me miraba como con tristeza como si estuviera volviendo a ver a un difunto, no se

-quien podría ser

-no lo se pero no creo que sea humana

-por que?

-su olor, huele a humano pero no completamente, tiene un mezcla, que no se que podría ser

pasamos la clase de Biologia, nos hacia hacer proyectos otras cosas mas, cuando el Sr. Banner iba a poner fin a la clase había dicho una pregunta, sobre la clase de hoy

-…alguien quisiera responder hmmm.-fruncio el seño en cuanto vio a Nessie

-disculpe, como se llama?

-Renesmee

-y su apellido, no me dijeron cual era

ella no respondió

-por favor señorita necesito que me diga su…-pero fue salvada por la campana

todos salieron, del aula directo ya para sus autos

y al darme cuenta vi que había dos volvos en ves de uno, sabia cual era el de Edward, porque el de Edward era plateado, y el otro era negro.

Pero, me sorprendió que ese volvo negro es de Renesmee, lo se porque se dirigía al auto y se subía en el lista para irse

-viste eso?.-le dije a Edward quien ya estaba detrás de mi

asintió

-creo que tenemos que hablarlo

-estoy empezando a creer que se parece mas a ti

-te equivocas

-por que lo dices

-por que cuando iba caminando, Nessie se tropezó conmigo, no se porque me recordó a ti.-dijo en sarcasmo

puse los ojos en blanco

al llegar a la casa Cullen…

-no se que podría ser esa chica.-dijo Carlise

-seria un licántropo?.-pregunto Emmet

-no, de otra forma olería horrible.-dijo Alice

-no sabemos quien podría ser

-yo tampoco, eh tratado de ver el futuro pero no veo na…-se quedo callada

-que pasa Alice.-dijo Jasper que viste

-la chica…de cabellos cobrizos…ojos chocolate

-que paso

-la vi…cazando

-que?

-eso es imposible, ella no puede ser vampira

-pero tampoco puede ser humana como lo dijiste

-tendré que investigar sobre esto-dijo Carlise

-como que…cazando…pero no puede ser vampira.-dije

-no lo se, pero yo se lo que vi, y vi a la chica persiguiendo a un cuervo y después chupándole, no lo se se que no es humana, pero no puede ser vampira, según Edward su olor no es completamente humano, es un misterio

-y no sabemos que tan peligroso pueda ser.-dijo Edward quien agarro mi muñeca.-vámonos Bella, te voy a llevar a casa

cuando llegamos a la casa, me acosté en mi cama, y Edward también

-te prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar sola.-dijo antes de tararear mi nana mara dormirme

* * *

**_como estan lectores les gusto el cap. si les gusto haganmelo saber con un review, para asi continuerla mas rapido_**

**_quiero saber que opinaron sobre este fic, para poder continuarlo plissssss_**

**_plisssss_**


	2. confianza

cuando llegamos a la casa, me acosté en mi cama, y Edward también

-te prometo que nunca te volveré a dejar sola.-dijo antes de tararear mi nana mara dormirme

a la mañana siguiente me levante, me cambie como siempre, y me fui con Edward.

-alguna noticia?.-pregunte

-no, aun no sabemos que podría ser Renesmee

-debo de admitir que su nombre me gusta

-le va bien a la situación, no es muy común ese nombre.-dijo

-pero, por que nos miraba de esa forma?.-pregunte

-tampoco lo sabemos, Alice tiene una teoría, pero es imposible

-cual es?

Se rio al principio

-Alice cree que a lo mejor Renesmee, es del futuro, y que alguna vez nos conoció

-bueno…creo…que eso se me hace imposible…como alguien puede viajar en el tiempo?

-por eso digo que no es muy probable

asentí

-pero ponlo de esta forma, si Renesmee si viniera del futuro, como nos conoció, y como nos ve.-dijo

-a que te refieres?

-que si Renesmee fuera del futuro, que seriamos de ella, sus familiares, amigos, conocidos

asentí

llegamos al instituto baje del carro, para darme cuenta que al mismo tiempo, Renesmee también bajaba de su volvo

lo que apenas me di cuenta, es que vestía del la misma forma que yo, pantalones no muy ajustados, converse, una blusa simple de manga larga, se vestía como yo.

Renesmee entro rápidamente al instituto

-hey Bella.-dijo Angela

-hola

-oye esa chica si que es extraña dile lo que viste Angela.-dijo Mike

-tampoco quiero molestarla,

-pero asi es, si ella no fuera nueva y yo si, diría que es una Cullen o algo por el estilo

una Cullen?, porque pensaba esto

-porque lo dices?.-pregunto

-dile Angela

-esta bien, Renesmee fue una de las primeras en llegar al instituto, y en vez de bajarse del auto a platicar con alguien, o con nosotros-quien ya estábamos ahí.-no bajo del coche, se quedaba sentada ahí, parece que puso un Cd y empezó a escuchar la música

-y ni que fuera gran música.-dijo Jess

-como?.-pregunte

-bueno…nos acercamos un poquito al auto para preguntarle a Renesmee, si quería estar con nosotros, y alcanzamos a oír una música, hmm, no me acuerdo como se llamaba, hmmm….

-claro de luna.-intuí

-si, ahí estaba escuchando esa música

-nos parece raro

-lo se

sonó la campana y todos se fueron a sus aulas, cuando me di media vuelta me di cuneta de que Edward todo el tiempo estaba de tras mío

-oíste eso.-dije

asintió

-no es lo mismo que hacías?

Asintió

-esto es muy raro

-oye, no se si oíste que ella había llegado antes, y justamente cuando nosotros llegamos ella ya se mete al instituto

asintió

-vámonos Bella.-agarrándome de la muñeca y llevándome al instituto

entramos al salón, me tocaba estar con Jessica al lado

estábamos en la clase y Jessica me paso una nota

**que crees Bella la nueva aparte de ser rara es muy torpe, muchas veces se tropieza con la gente**

y veces piensa que se esta burlando de mi usando a Renesmee

y también creo que la están insultando demasiado son las cosas que un alumno nuevo teme el no ser aceptado.

Pero Angela tiene razón es como una mezcla de Edward y de mi, que podría ser ella.

Al terminar la clase me dirigí a la cafetería, agarre algo de comer y me senté de nueva en donde estaba Angela y los demás, junto con Edward.

Nos sentamos y pude ver a Renesmee agarrando de nuevo una manzana

-por aquí.-dijo Eric

ella se fue con nosotros y se sentó

-oye que hacías en el auto.-pregunto Ben

ella no respondió

-eres callada.-dijo Mike

-andaba escuchando algo de música

-que clase de música.-pregunto Jessica

Renesmee frunció el ceño, la mire por sorpresa pero solo por unos segundos, se veía igual a Edward.

-bueno, bueno, perdón.-dijo

ella volvió a agarrar la manzana y volvió a ser el gesto,

-por que no comes otra cosa.-dijo Mike

-no gracias todo me sabe igual.-dijo

todos la miraron como si hubieran visto a Renesmee con dos cabezas

-en que trabaja tu papa Nessie?.-pregunto Angela

la cara de Renesmee reflejo tristeza

-el…murió hace tiempo.-dijo mordiendo otra vez esa manzana

-bueno eso no es malo tu madre

-hmmm…también

-quien te cuida

-…una tía, hermana de mi padre.-dijo

sonó la campana

nos fuimos a Biología

y Renesmee estaba sentada en mismo lugar rayando no se que cosa en su cuaderno parecía garabatear

-muy bien vamos a iniciar la clase con…-decía el sr Banner

al terminar me fui con Edward otra vez a su casa a ver sobre Renesmee porque ahora si parecía mas extraño de lo normal.

Entre en su volvo y nos fuimos

-creo que se comporta muy extraño

-si, lo se Bella.-decía algo distraído

-que pasa?

-pienso que Nessie,… mitad humano, y mitad vampiro

-pero eso es imposible, no?

-eso es lo que yo pienso, pero ponte a pensar, si la madre fuera humana, y el padre vampiro, se podría debido a que el cuerpo de la humana puede cambiar, creo que si se puede

al llegar a la casa, Edward les conto su teoría

-esa podría ser una buena explicación de lo que podría ser.-decía Carlisle.-pero aun no sabemos que somos de ella

-pero lo que aun no sabemos es si es cierto

-creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella para respuestas, no creen?

Asintieron

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me recogió,

-diremos que te sentiste mal, y que no podrás asistir.-dijo

-como, también voy a faltar

asintió

-no volver a dejarte sola, no sabes el arrepentimiento que tengo

-tranquilo, eso ya paso, deja de culparte por eso

-te hice mucho daño

-lose, y se que también sufriste mucho, no es asi?

El suspiro

-mi sufrimiento no importa el que importa es el tuyo

-para mi no es asi

-bueno, ya llegamos, es hora.-dijo

bajamos del volvo y justamente vimos a Renesmee ahí, parada a lado de su volvo negro

Edward y yo nos acercamos a ella

-hola.-dije

ella volteo a vernos

-necesitamos que nos acompañes.-dijo Edward

-a donde?.-dijo

-necesitamos hablar respecto…a…-no continuo porque Renesmee lo había tocado el brazo y al soltarlo lo dejo sorprendido solo por unos minutos

-si, si Nessie.-dijo

-ok

ella se dirigio al coche de Edward lo abrió y se subió en el asiento trasero

-que paso?, porque te habías puesto asi?

-creo que ella tiene un don

-un don?, ósea que si es vampira

-no, su olor distinto

-pero que te hizo?

-ella muestra sus pensamientos por medio del tacto

me quede sorprendida

-y que te dijo

-me a completo lo que iba a decir, iba a decir respecto a lo que ella es

subimos al auto

estuvimos en un gran silencio algo incomodo, pero no tanto

llegamos a la casa de Edward.

Lo que me extraño fue que cuando entro su cara bueno no se como se explicaría pero se formo una sonrisa, como si esta casa no la hubiera visitado hace tiempo.

Es como si encontrara su casa otra vez.

-por que esa cara?.-pregunte

ella movió la cabeza y dijo

-no es que es muy bonita

para mi que esa no era la respuesta.

-hola tu debes ser Renesmee.-Carlisle

hubo un brillo en sus ojos cuando vio a Carlisle

-si, un gusto

después entraron los demás

cuando ya estuvimos todos Carlisle empezó a hablar

-muy bien Renesmee

-prefiero Nessie.-dijo

-bueno Nessie, queremos que sepas que tienes toda nuestra confianza, solo necesitamos que nos des la tuya

-bien…no soy vampiro, no soy humana…han oído sobre los híbridos?.-pregunto

-creo que si, asi se les llama a los mitad vampiro y mitad humana pero no pensé que existieran.-dijo Carlisle

-con quien vives que le paso a tu madre o a tu padre.-pregunto Esme

ella apretó su pantalón, y vi que lagrimas en sus ojos se iban acumulando

-lo siento hija, yo no…

-no tranquila Esme.-dijo recuperándose, como supo el nombre de Esme, nunca se lo dijo

-mis padres…bueno…mi madre…murió en el parto… jamás la conocí bueno si…solo unos segundos

todos pusimos una cara de tristeza

-y tu padre?.-pregunto Rosalie

Renesmee sonrio

-el estaba muy triste por la muerte de mi madre, pero me quería mucho…lo admiraba, era mi héroe.-dijo

-pero que paso?

-los Vulturi.-con solo decir eso hubo un gran silencio

-creyeron que yo era una niña inmortal, toda mi familia trataron de razonar con ellos, pero…no hubo vuelta atrás…un sujeto me ayudo a escapar de aquella pelea, y viví con una tía, hermana de mi padre quien escapo antes de la pelea.-dijo con lagrimas derramando su rostro

-hay mi niña.-dijo Esme abrazándola

ella le correspondió

es una historia muy triste, sus padres murieron en manos de los Vulturi

-quienes eran tus padres?

-lo siento pero eso no lo puedo decir lo lamento

-por que no?

-por favor

-bueno…pero tu que tienes que ver con nosotros

-no se de que me habla sr. Cullen

-sabias el nombre de mi esposa, y ella no te lo dijo

ella se quedo muda

-dinos.-dijo Rosalie

-al único que le voy a decir toda la verdad va ser a Carlisle.-dijo

Carlisle se sorprendió, pero luego dijo

-hablemos en mi oficina.-dijo

y se fueron

**CARLISLE POV.**

Entramos en mi oficina, cerré la puerta, y le dije

-haber que pasa.-dije

-en primer lugar quiero decirle que lo extrañe mucho.-dijo

-pero…por que?.-pregunte

no contesto

-cual es el nombre de tus padres?

-el nombre de mis padres….son…Edward y…Bella

al decir eso me quede mudo, como que hija de Edward y Bella eso es imposible ella dijo que su madre…y luego dijo que su padre…

-como es eso

-veras, le sonara imposible, pero yo vengo del futuro, un año después

me quede muy sorprendido estoy seguro que si no fuera vampiro me desmayaría

-ósea…que…Edward…y Bella…murieron

-solo en usted puedo confiar, siempre eh confiado en usted, pero le pido, por favor que no se lo diga a nadie si uno de ellos lo sabe mi existencia se borraría

-tranquila.-dije

-bloquee su mente, por favor

-si, Nessie, quiere decir que yo soy tu abuelo

asintió

la abrasé

-tranquila, no voy a decir nada, pero dime con que propósito viniste al pasado?

-ese fue un error de mi parte, iba a viajar en el tiempo con mi tía, en la batalla contra los Vulturi

-Batalla? Hubo una Batalla en el que nosotros peleamos contra ellos?

-si, pero mi tía cometió un error de cálculos, y me mando aquí

-espera, aun no me has dicho quien es la tía de la que tanto hablas

ella sonrio

-debe conocerla muy bien, Carlisle

-Alice

-si

-bueno, m alegro que confíes en mi contándome esto

-si

-bueno es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa

* * *

**_hola! kiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado, no me dejan de llegar mensajes de favoritos y alertas reviews, etc... deberas se los agradesco _**

**_de que voy a continuar voy a co tinuar, hasta su fin!_**

**_reviews?_**

**_si les gusto ese cap. mandeneme un review!_**

**_plissssss_**

**_plisssss_**

ella asintió

le abrí la puerta para que se fuera ya para su casa.


	3. Silencio

-espera, aun no me has dicho quien es la tía de la que tanto hablas

ella sonrio

-debe conocerla muy bien, Carlisle

-Alice

-si

-bueno, me alegro que confíes en mi contándome esto

-si

-bueno es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa

ella asintió

le abrí la puerta para que se fuera ya para su casa.

**BELLA POV.**

nos quedamos sentados en la sala y vimos salir a Renesmee salir del despacho de Carlisle, y Carlisle siguiéndola

-bueno Nessie nos vemos después.-dijo Carlisle sonriéndole

ella asintió y sonrió un poco

-Edward lleva a Bella y a Nessie a su casa

-no es necesario yo puedo ir a mi casa.-dijo Nessie

- pero nosotros insistimos Nessie.-dijo

-no, yo puedo ir sola, con permiso.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Nessie.-dijo Carlisle Y Renesmee paro.-si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, nos dudes en llamarnos

-gracias…Carlisle.-dijo ya saliendo a la puerta.

-que paso?, Carlisle, porque bloqueaste tus pensamientos?.-pregunto Edward

-lo siento hijo.-dijo sonriendo

-por que?, que te dijo?

-no puedo decir nada

-por que?.-pregunte

sonrío.-se lo prometí.

-y te es tan importante esa promesa?.-pregunto Rosalie

-si.-contesto

que le habrá contado Renesmee a Carlisle, a de ser muy fuerte para que Carlisle se comprometa de esa forma

Edward me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina

-tan importante es esa promesa?.-pregunto

-solo logre ver en la mente de Carlisle, que…quiere mucho a Renesmee

fruncí el seño

-si, y en la mente de Jasper vi lo que Carlisle sentía, tenia mucho sentimientos pero en los que mas tenia en la cabeza era cariño, no se es como si hubiera encontrado a una hija…no lo se.-dijo Edward frunciendo el seño

-a mi también se me hace raro

-que habrá tenido que ver?.-se preguntaba Edward

-pero…se me hace raro…por que los Vulturi mataron a los padres de Renesmee me imagino que tuvo que haber razón alguna.-dije

el suspiro

-lo mas probable…es que creyeran que tenían a un niño inmortal

-y…

-los niños inmortales, no se controlan, son peor que los neófitos debido a que son mucho mas jóvenes, por lo tanto para los Vulturi es ilegal, y pienso que al saber que sus padres la cuidaban…

-pensaron…en matarlos.-dije

-si.-dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina con los demas

-pero…esto…se me hace muy injusto ella…ella no tenia nada que ver, ella no es vampira…bueno al menos no de todo.-dije

-pero los Volturi no quisieron escuchar.-dijo Edward

el asunto de Renesmee estaba raro, muy extraño, como es que Alice no la puede ver, tendrá algún tipo de escudo o algo así, es muy extraño,.

-Alice.-dije

-que pasa Bella

-como es que no puedes ver el futuro de Renesmee.-dije

ella se encogió los hombros.

-no lo se…a lo mejor…es probable que al igual que los lobos no pueda ver su futuro.-dijo

-es una buena conclusión Alice.-dijo Carlisle

-pero…hay algo que se me hace extraño y a la vez confuso.-dijo Alice

-que?.-dijimos todos

-Alice…ya te dije que es imposible, no creo que sea eso.-dijo Edward

-pues no se que podría ser Edward, Nessie…no lo se es muy rara, parece como si nunca hubiera estado en esta época, aparte de todo tengo la sensación de que ustedes.-nos señalo.-o nosotros teníamos algo que ver con Nessie, lo cual nunca la hemos visto hasta hoy, puede ser lógico de que venga del futuro.-dijo Alice y Carlisle se tenso

-Alice, yo también creo que es imposible además, como ella podría viajar en el tiempo?.-dijo Carlisle

Alice se encogió los hombros

-no lo se, pero lo mas probable es que hubiera conocido a un vampiro, quien haya tenido la habilidad de transportar a la gente en el tiempo, estoy segura, y mas segura de que ella alguna vez tubo algo que ver con ustedes.-nos volvió a señalar.-Ángela tiene razón es como una mezcla suya, es como si hubieran mezclado cada parte de ustedes, no solo en su forma de ser sino también, en los físico, la cara se le parece a Edward, los ojos de Bella, la nariz de Edward, la boca de Bella todo!, incluso eh llegado a pensar…

-Alice, deja de estar pensando en cosas imposibles sabes que eso no puede pasar

Alice se encogió los hombros

-entonces no se que es, no sabemos si en realidad es probable

-pero tampoco tenemos pruebas Alice.-dijo Carlisle

y Alice empezó a discutir con Carlisle de que sus sospechas pueden ser ciertas y Carlisle solo trata de poner pretextos sobre las sospechas

-Bella.-me susurro Edward en el oído.-vámonos

asentí y el me llevo de la mano y nos dirigimos a su Volvo.

Estuvimos en un largo silencio viendo la carretera, oscura, y larga, que el silencio era el único testigo de nuestra presencia, solo el silencio

-Edward.-dije

-que pasa Bella

-que trato de decir Alice, sobre Renesmee.-dije

-por que no la llamas Nessie ella mismo dijo que le gustaba mas Nessie?.-dijo sin responder a mi pregunta estaba segura de que quería distraerme para que se me olvidara preguntarle

-me…gusta mas el nombre…de Renesmee. No me gusta Nessie…suena como si la llamaran el monstruo del lago Ness o algo así.-dije.-pero contesta mi pregunta que fue lo que pensó Alice

el suspiro

-ella pensó que Nessie…podría…ser nuestra hija

-QUE?.-grite histérica.-pero…pero eso es imposible…imposible no?

-si es lo mismo que pienso yo…es imposible

-la verdad es que si, nosotros nunca hemos…-me sonroje

-y no lo haría si fueras humana perdería el control, y no soportaría volverte a hacerte daño otra vez.-dijo

-pero…creo que ya se…por que ….porque tiene esas sospechas

-por que?

-Alice tiene razón…Renesmee es como una mezcla exacta de nosotros, tal y como lo había dicho

-Bella, la verdad es que no lo se, admito que si se parece mucho a nosotros, pero no tenemos pruebas, de que ella tenga algo que ver

-bueno entonces vayamos a verla y le preguntamos

-no sabemos en donde vive

-pero sabemos que vive en el bosque

-nos sabemos cual es su ubicación

-pero podemos rastrearla

el lo pensó un momento

-si no encuentro su olor esperaremos mañana, en el instituto.-dijo

asentí

el estaciono el auto, nos bajamos y anduvimos caminando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Edward me ha estado cargando, estábamos en medio del bosque mientras Edward trataba de encontrar el olor de Renesmee, empezó a buscar en muchas partes del bosque incluso nos movíamos hasta el otro extremo, pero no encontró nada.

-Bella, lo siento pero no percibo el olor de Nessie creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, es muy tarde

asentí

caminamos, el me cargo, algunas veces anduvimos en un silencio enorme, y un poco incomodo, nadie sabia que decir al respecto, Renesmee es muy rara en realidad, no sabemos que tenia que ver con nosotros, pero presiento que Alice en parte tiene razón, no se Renesmee pudo a ver tenido una relación con nosotros, aunque no estoy segura de que.

Estuvimos a un pie de salir del bosque escuchamos una melodía, una melodía en medio del bosque parecía imposible, era una melodía muy bonita, aunque algo triste pero parecía como si describiera a alguien no se, pero me volteé para seguir semejante melodía, tan hermosa, a parte de Edward nunca había escuchado una melodía igual.

Edward me siguió también caminamos según en donde provenía la melodía, me sentí extraña al guiarme de esta forma es como si fuera uno de los reyes magos siendo guiada por una estrella que me esta guiando hacia donde quiero llegar, seguimos la melodía, hasta encontrarnos en un cabaña, era pequeña, de madera pero estaba adornada con flores, hermosas flores, era hermosa, y al acercarnos mas a la casa la melodía se escuchaba mas fuerte.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, entramos y vimos que era una cabaña hermosa, muy hermosa y parecía acogedora, tenia la sala la cocina, etc. Todo lo que tiene una casa e incluso mas, la melodía seguía nos acercamos a lo que debería ser la sala principal, y me sorprendió lo que vi.

Un piano de cola negro en medio de la habitación, y la que estaba sentada en el banco era Renesmee, toaba muy bien, la melodía como había dicho antes estaba describiendo a alguien, pero…su cara reflejaba tristeza, es como si al momento de describirla le hiciera daño, pero de quien se ve que la compuso para alguien pero quien

Ella seguía tocando, mire a Edward y su cara parecía sorprendido, estaba como en Shock, no se movía seguía viendo a Renesmee, como tocaba cual era su expresión

Cuando Renesmee termino de tocar, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, y salto del banco

-que hacen ustedes aquí?.-dijo Renesmee aunque no parecía enfadada

-lo siento si venimos a interrumpir así a tu casa en verdad todo fue idea mía, lo siento si quieres nos vamos.-dije

-no!, digo, no se preocupen siéntanse…como en casa.-dijo

asentí

y se fue directo a la cocina

voltee para ver a Edward pero seguía en la misma posición

-Edward..-le dijo jalándolo de la camisa

el sacudió la cabeza

-si Bella

-viste, lo que hizo, toca de maravilla

-Bella

-que pasa Edward.-dije

-viste como se veía.-dijo asentí.-recuerdo…recuerdo que…cuando estuve lejos de ti…tenia la misma expresión que tenia

me sorprendí ante aquella

-pero eso no es todo lo que me impresiono

-que pasa

-al momento en que Nessie estaba tocando dejaba libre su mente, es decir podía leerle el pensamiento pero lo que vi me dejo muy sorprendido

-que paso

antes de que el me respondiera Nessie regreso con dos vasos con agua

-debes tener mucha sed, de seguro te costo trabajo encontrarme.-dijo sonriendo

asentí y agarre el vaso, ella también bebió el suyo.

-Nessie.-dijo Edward, ella volteo a verlo.-que tienes que ver con Jacob

y al decir eso, a Nessie se le cayo el vaso e vidrio

-no se de que me hablas.-dijo desviando la mirada me sentía confundida, ella acaso también tubo algo que ver con Jacob?

-si, si se, leí tu mente mientras estabas tocando, vi lo que sentías

-tu no sabes lo que siento.-dijo volteándolo a ver mirándolo a los ojos

-si si lo se

-no…tu no sabes lo que es tener a la persona que amas lejos de ti…q…que ya no la puedas ver…que ya no puedas estar con el o ella.-dijo y se empezó a salir lagrimas en sus ojos

-si, si lo se.-dijo mirándome.-yo también sentí lo mismo, de lo que tu sientes ahora

ella vengo con la cabeza

-pero ahora la tienes aquí…a tu lado…y sabes que nunca mas te separas de ella no es así?.-dijo lagrimas en sus ojos

el asintió

-lo que no sabes es que esa persona esta muerta, que en verdad esta muerta.-dijo sollozando mas fuerte.-y que…que nunca mas…vas a volver a verla…nunca.-dijo llorando y sollozando sentándose en el sillón

-alguna vez lo sentí.-dijo Edward sentándose al lado de ella y yo me senté en el otro lado

-como fue?.-pregunto

-me dijeron que la mujer que ves aquí, estaba muerta, y créeme que aunque fuera solo por poco tiempo…sentí lo mismo que tu sientes ahora, se que te sientes sin vida, como si te hubieran arrancado el corazón, como si estuvieras muerta en vida, como si la parte de ti mas importante s hubiera esfumado.-dijo

Renesmee seguía teniendo lagrimas en sus ojos y cada vez le salían mas

-quien es el Nessie?.-pregunto Edward

-tu ya lo sabes.-dijo

-pero necesitas desahogarte, necesitas decirlo, llorar por el, llorar por la persona que amaste y no sufrir en silencio, créeme que eso te hará mas daño…lo se muy bien.-dijo Edward

-revelaría mas cosas de lo que deberían saber

-pero lo necesitas dilo…quien es

ella sollozo y gimió

-Jacob…Jacob Black.-dijo llorando mas fuerte abrazando a Edward y no me sorprendió nada de que el le devolviera el abrazo, se veían los dos lindos…como…no aunque lo piense seria imposible pensarlo

pero me sorprendí en muchos aspectos, que Jacob tubo algo que ver con ella, pero…como….como si…a no ser que Alce tenga razón…que ella viene del futuro

Renesmee se separo de Edward limpiándose las lagrimas y Edward la veía con mucho cariño

-por que no nos dice la verdad

-alteraría muchas, muchas cosas

-como cuales.-dije

-les sonara imposible, pero…yo…yo no soy de esta época…lo que me refiero…es que en esta época…aun…aun no….aun no existía.-dijo

nos sorprendimos entonces Alice tenia razón ella viene del futuro…pero como

-y si…y si les digo la verdad, cambiarían…cambiarían muchas cosas, como yo, cabe la posibilidad de que después ya no exista

-confía en nosotros, confía en alguien

ella sonrió con una sonrisa torcida tan parecida a Edward, pero la mirada no era de ….era…se parecía a mi también

-yo ya confié en alguien.-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos

-que tienes que ver con nosotros.-pregunte

ella no contesto se quedo en silencio

pero hablo

-mucho.-dijo y se fue directo a lo que debería se su cuarto

* * *

_**que paso!les gusto el si no actualizo pero les prmeto que en vacaciones tratare de actualizar cada tres dias, bno tal vez haya ecepciones uno que otro dia, pero si acualizare pronto, en cuanto a este mes, bueno necesitare yo y mi crerbro que ponerle, la invento ocnfrome escribo, no tengo todo planeado**_

_**si no les gusto dejen review! no me importa yo no me enojo**_

_**si les gusto dejen un review! me alegraria mucho**_

_**si lo odiaron dejen un review! me serviria para mejorar mas**_

_**si quieren dejar comentario dejen un review! me gustaria saber que pensaron al respecto**_

_**me siento una edward cullen tratando de saber que piensan respecto a eso**_

_**nos vemo!**_


	4. el diario

-confía en nosotros, confía en alguien

ella sonrió con una sonrisa torcida tan parecida a Edward, pero la mirada no era de ….era…se parecía a mi también

-yo ya confié en alguien.-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos

-que tienes que ver con nosotros.-pregunte

ella no contesto se quedo en silencio

pero hablo

-mucho.-dijo y se fue directo a lo que debería se su cuarto.

Aun no entendía bien Jacob murió, morirá, en el futuro, no lo puedo creer, el no se puede morir, no se puede morir, el ha sido como si salvador en el mundo de tristeza en el que estaba, mi luz entre toda mi oscuridad, mi mejor amigo, esto puede ser imposible, no puede ser cierto, como paso, como pudo pasar, o como pasara.

Pero si Renesmee dijo que teníamos mucho que ver con ella, tal vez a lo mejor, no lo se, tampoco lo creo posible pero tampoco imposible, aunque Edward nunca se acostaría conmigo siendo humana, según el me podría hacer daño. Pero eso no quiere decir que una vez lo logre convencer, de ello, pero aun así puede que no pudo ser cierto, pero si yo fuera su madre solo de pensarlo, di mi vida por un bebe, un bebe, claro que no me enojo, pero me sorprende, daría mi vida por alguien, y obviamente si fuera por mi hijo, pero…habría sido tanto el amor para enfrentarme a Edward? Estoy segura de que el no hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero aun así no lo se, a lo mejor el amor paterno habría llegado a el, y…son muchas posibilidades esto es un acertijo y la verdad es que aun no se si soy yo la madre de Renesmee no estoy completamente segura y lo creo posible pero aun así no puedo, no puedo estar completamente segura de ello, hablaría con Edward tal vez el me pueda ayudar a resolverlo después de todo, el debe de estar en las mismas situaciones que yo.

Nos fuimos de la cabaña y buscamos el volvo, no tardamos mucho en encontrarlo, me puse el cinturón y Edward empezó a manejar, por alguna razón esta vez Edward, manejaba lento, lo mas seguro es que tratara de pensar en ello, lo de Renesmee, es muy raro lo que pasa, me preocupa, no se siento algo extraño por ella, pero no se lo que es, siento un amor, de la cual no se como describirlo ya que nunca eh sentido esto por nadie, no es amor de amar a alguien, si no un gran cariño al que se le pasa por muy alto el cariño de un amigo no siento que es algo mas, mas fuerte pero no lo se, pero si mis dudas son ciertas solo me queda averiguarlo.

-Edward.-dije

-que pasa Bella.-dijo aun en la vista en la carretera

-que pasaría si…si fuera…cierto que nosotros somos…

-ya te dije que es imposible jamás haría eso si fueras humana perdería el control

-pero que pasa si, en verdad…de una u otra forma lo hicimos, te convencí o…algo no puede decir que es imposible porque hay probabilidades de que a lo mejor eso paso

-entonces, si tu fueras la madre, estarías diciendo…que moriste.-dijo y lo ultimo lo dijo con dolor

-tal vez.-dije

-Bella, te lo repito yo…jamás permitiría hacerte de nuevo daño, y mas aun si moriste por mi culpa, porque si yo fuera el padre, y tu…murieras, yo seria el único culpable por dejar que todo esto pasara, yo seria el único culpable de todo

-no de todo.-dije.-si muriera tu no tendrías la culpa, como…como en el acantilado, si hubiera muerto no hubiera sido por tu culpa por que fue mi decisión y tu…no tuviste nada que ver en ella.-dije aunque lo ultimo tal vez si tenia que ver, debido a que por volver a verlo con mis alucinaciones tenia en mi mente saltar del acantilado para volverlo a "ver".

-es fue mi culpa, nunca debí haberte dejado, es mas a veces pienso…que fue mi culpa de todo lo que te esta pasando en estos momentos, si hubiera sido mas fuerte para alejarme de ti y así tu tuvieras una vida normal…

-pero no fue así.-lo interrumpí.-ni tu ni yo fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para alejarnos de uno, la ultima vez casi nos matábamos, y no soporto que te culpes con algo que ni siquiera tuviste algo que ver

-Bella…si hubiera permanecido unos meses mas tu…

-calla…-lo interrumpí.-el _hubiera _no _existe_ así que deja de arrepentirte

nos quedamos en un silencio

-pero quiero que me respondas a algo.-dije.-si te enterarías que un bebe viene en camino y que sabes que no podría sobrevivir a eso que harías

el se quedo en silencio, mirando a la carretera como si ella le daría la respuesta, su mirada perdida, pensativa en como o tomaría, no lo se

-no lo se.-dijo

a la mañana siguiente, me prepare el desayuno, bueno si un cereal con leche es desayuno pues si, hoy iría a la escuela, era viernes me puse unos jeans y una blusa azul marino, me cepille el cabello, me lavé los dientes y salí de mi casa para encontrarme con Edward estacionado con su volvo, me subí en el auto ambos estábamos incomodos por la discusión de ayer, sobre que hubiera pasado y que no, era incomodo, estábamos en silencio mire a Edward-quien sostenía una mano al volante y otra en mi mano-y vi que estaba tan concentrado en la calle, oh simplemente estaba pensativo no lo se le pregunte

-Edward que pasa.-le dije

el no respondió siguió su vista en la calle y apretó mas mi mano

llegamos a la escuela y vi que Renesmee también acaba de llegar lo se porque su volvo negro apenas se estaba estacionando, bajo y se metió directamente al instituto y nosotros la seguimos ella caminaba rápidamente

-Renesmee.-la llame

ella volteo y mostro una sonrisa por un segundo solo un segundo sentí que me veía a mi misma en esa imagen, se veía igual a mi, solo un segundo

-que pasa.-respondió calmada como si la platica que tuvimos nunca _hubiera existido _

-queremos hablar.-dije

-no tengo nada de que hablar.-dijo.-creo que anoche les conté lo suficiente no?

Negué con la cabeza

-como es que tienes tanto en común con nosotros

-fue suficiente con lo que les dije ayer, por favor no hagan esto tan difícil por favor, no puedo

-pero…que cosas podrían alterar.-le dije

ella lo pensó un momento

-son cosas que ustedes _aun_ no deberían saber…_Bella.-_dijo y se fue hacia su salón.

Me fui con Edward entre a mi clase y el a la suya, no me dejaba de repetir en la mente lo que había dicho Renesmee_ son cosas que ustedes aun no deberían saber…Bella _es obvio que si viene del futuro y hasta nos lo confirmo pero quien es?, dijo que en esta época ella no existía, entonces si es posible de que ella sea mi hija, mi hija y la de Edward, aunque el lo niega aunque el piensa de que es imposible que el nunca haría el amor conmigo siendo humana puede ser, solo puede ser de que tal vez lo haya convencido o no se que pudo a ver pasado.

Terminaron las clases y nos fuimos a la cafetería, agarre una manzana y un refresco hoy no tenia mucho apetito y no era la única, Renesmee también tenia una manzana y un refresco, Ángela volvió a invitar a Renesmee a que se sentara en nuestra mesa, ella aceptó por supuesto pero no hablo, se quedaba callada mordiendo la manzana haciendo gestos como si eso le supiera a tierra

-oye sabe bien esa manzana.-dijo Mike riéndose.-porque no comes otra cosa eh?.-dijo pero Renesmee le mando una mirada asesina a Mike, de esa forma me recordaba a Edward cuando recién salíamos

-no es tu problema.-dijo

-esta bien…esta tipa se comporta igual que Cullen.-dijo en susurro pero si se oyó y Renesmee también porque puso los ojos en blanco

-porque tan callada Renesmee solo contestas preguntas peor no haces conversaciones.-dijo Jessica

-por que no tengo nada que decir.-dijo encogiéndose los hombros

Jessica la miro y luego miro de reojo a Edward y luego volvió a mirar a Renesmee

-ok.-dijo

sonó la campana y Edward y yo nos fuimos a biología.

Al llegar Renesmee estaba en su asiento, nos sentamos y estuvimos en la clase, la verdad no estaba tan concentrada en la clase mas bien estaba concentrada sobre Renesmee y si es cierto que es nuestra hija, o si no, no lo se me siento tan confundida necesito respuestas.

No sabia quien era Renesmee, pero ahora que recuerdo Renesmee había dicho que toda su familia excepto una hermana de su padre habían muerto eso quiere decir si Renesmee es nuestra hija quiere decir que Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett…Edward, Rosalie o Alice fueron asesinados, serán asesinados, pero quien podrá ser su tía no lo se puede que sea Rosalie o Alice pero mas bien siento que es Alice, porque Rosalie me odia y no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo bueno por mi, pero necesitaba saber como pasaron las cosas, como…sucedieron

Sonó la campana y todos los alumnos se estaban yendo, Renesmee se levanto de su lugar pero se fue hacia el Sr. Banner creo que le va a preguntar algo.

Mire hacia su mochila y vi que estaba entreabierta y había un cuaderno que decía diario, me sorprendí, ese diario se parecía mucho al que yo tengo actualmente si es mío porque lo tiene ella.

Mientras ella seguía hablando con el profesor, le dije a Edward que me cubriera y el asintió fue hacia su mochila y saque el cuaderno lo escondí y me fui con Edward.

-jamás pensé que llegarías a robar algo.-dijo Edward

me sonroje

-Alice lo vio. Y vio que nos sorprendimos mucho lo que había

-por eso te comportabas así?.-pregunte y el asintió

-no se lo que contiene ese diario pero estoy seguro de que es algo que nos dejara como en un estado de Shock

-bueno…en que lugar lo leeremos

-en tu casa

-entonces vamos

salimos del instituto y Edward me llevo a mi casa llegando acomode mis cosas nos fuimos a la sala, y pusimos el diario

justo cuando el lo iba a agarrar para leerlo lo pare

-espera, quiero ver algo primero.-dije

subí a mi habitación corriendo y milagrosamente no tropecé, busque rápidamente entre mis cosas, y saque el cuaderno al que debería llamarle diario, baje corriendo de las escaleras y me volví a sentar, para comparar mi diario con este

al verla me di cuenta de que el diario que tenia Renesmee se vía como si llevara ya tiempo un poco maltratado y el mío se veía mas nuevo que ese.

-tu diario?.-pregunto Edward

-es igual al mío.-dije

-bueno es mejor empezar a leerlo

empezamos a leerle habíamos pasado paginas que ya había escrito hasta que nos topamos con una

_me sentía con miedo y a la vez culpable, toda la familia Cullen ira a luchar contra unos neófitos solo para salvarme de Victoria, y yo ni siquiera puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos, me sentía culpable también porque hice que Edward estuviera todo el tiempo conmigo en las montañas y no luchando con su familia._

_En fin pero no dejaba de pensar en mi compromiso, quien diría que me casaría a los 18 años, después de que Edward me lo pidiera como 3 veces acepte por fin, me entrego el anillo y todo…solo me preocupa que le diré a Jacob no podre ocultarlo por mucho tiempo tarde o temprano el sabrá que estoy comprometida con Edward._

Terminamos de leer la pagina me sentía sorprendida que son los neófitos?, como es que estoy o estaré comprometida con Edward?, y Jacob…?, victoria? Como…

-que es esto

-bueno…Renesmee había dicho que viene del futuro no será este tu diario de unos años después, pero en sorprendió que por fin aceptaras ser mi esposa.-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-bueno vas a repetirme que acepte a carme contigo o vamos a tratar de averiguar mas

el asintió me beso en los labios, peo en su rostro no se dejaba de ver el brillo en sus ojos.

Volvimos a ojear el cuaderno hasta encontrarnos con una pagina

_Me había despertado ya en nuestra luna de miel estaba en mi cama-desnuda-tapada solo con la sabana y plumas a mi alrededor_

me sonroje ante ese dicho

pase rápidamente la hoja, no quería saber que mas cosas vergonzosas seguían

Edward sonrió

_Edward no entendía que estaba completamente bien, el no me hizo daño, pero para el…los moretones que tengo se siente mas distanciado conmigo, pero no se da cuenta que desde esa noche fui completamente feliz, feliz porque por fin habíamos hecho el amor, pero el se lo tomo como si me hubiera echo mucho daño lo cual no fue así, aunque el asegura que fue una de las mejores noches de su vida no lo demuestra…_

Cuando voltee a ver a Edward su sonrisa desapareció había un rastro de culpable, en todo su ser.

-Edward

-no debí hacerte eso, no debí, no lo voy a hacer no lo voy…

-Edward ahí mismo lo dice, que fui feliz muy feliz, pero que tu no pudiste entenderlo.

Pasamos otras paginas y encontré una que me llamo la atención

_Estábamos todos en la sala, estábamos todos calmados demasiado por la situación, ya que daría a luz en cualquier momento, pero yo también me sentí muy tranquila calmada, aunque aun me sentía triste, triste porque Edward se enojo mucho conmigo al tomar mi decisión, me grito, pero…no lo culpo, no lo culpo_

_Estábamos tranquilas hasta que Edward me había preguntado si dije algo yo me sentí confundida y le pregunte que cosa, y luego me dijo que el…_

No continuamos leyendo porque vimos a Renesmee entrar

-que hacen con ese cuaderno?.-pregunto algo molesta 

* * *

_**hola!oh!Nessie ya los descrubiooooooo ohmy god**  
_

_**que pasara que sucedera que pasara kien sab pero espo que les haya gustado **_

_**si no les gusta dejen un review. no me enojo**_

_**si les gusta dejen un review. me hara muy feliz**_

_**si lo odiaron dejen un review. me haria meorar no me enojo**_

_**si creen que o copie dejne un review. tratare de que no se vea igual para que estencomodos leyendo**_

_**si kieren comentar dejen un review**_

_**si lo amaron dejen un reviw**_

_**por fasssss **_


	5. destino

Pasamos otras paginas y encontré una que me llamo la atención

_Estábamos todos en la sala, estábamos todos calmados demasiado por la situación, ya que daría a luz en cualquier momento, pero yo también me sentí muy tranquila calmada, aunque aun me sentía triste, triste porque Edward se enojo mucho conmigo al tomar mi decisión, me grito, pero…no lo culpo, no lo culpo_

_Estábamos tranquilas hasta que Edward me había preguntado si dije algo yo me sentí confundida y le pregunte que cosa, y luego me dijo que el…_

No continuamos leyendo porque vimos a Renesmee entrar

-que hacen con ese cuaderno?.-pregunto algo molesta

no contestamos seguíamos sorprendidos bueno al menos yo como es que Renesmee supo…en donde vivía…nunca le di mi dirección ni nada, como supo donde estaba

-en primer lugar Nessie.-dijo Edward demasiado calmado.-es obvio que este cuaderno es de Bella, la pregunta para ti es, ¿por qué lo tienes tu?

Hubo un silencio rodeando a la habitación.

-se supone que ustedes no deberían leerlo, son cosas que pasaran, y debo de impedir que ustedes lo lean, para que no haya ningún cambio en el tiempo, si no hasta yo misma podría dejar de existir, ahora denme el cuaderno.-dijo extendiendo la mano

Edward se lo extendió hacia su mano pero luego lo quito antes de que Renesmee pudiera agarrarlo

-primero me dices por que lo tienes y te lo doy.-dijo

-para que?, para que quieren saberlo de que les serviría?.-pregunto

-de mucho Nessie, ahora dime.-dijo

-es un recuerdo, que me dio mi tía.-dijo

-que clase de recuerdo?.-pregunto

hubo otro silencio, ella estaba preocupada, se veía en sus ojos, no sabia si contestar o no su mirada era indecisa.

-no les voy a decir nada, por su bien, porque lo que hay ahí en ese cuaderno son cosas del futuro que no deben saber aun, pero les doy por segura, que pronto sabrán todo, no se adelanten a las cosas.-dijo enojada

Edward le dio el cuaderno

Renesmee se dirigió a la puerta y vimos que estaba estacionado su volvo negro antes de que se metiera, pregunto

-van a seguir con esas preguntas?

-si.-dijimos los dos.-Nessie enserio en verdad queremos ayudarte pero necesitamos saber que pasa

se mordió el labio inferior, pero luego volteo a vernos y lo que dijo me dejo demasiado sorprendida.

-pues espero que disfruten de la decepción.-dijo metiéndose en su carro

me quede atónita, fueron las mismas palabras que me había dicho Edward el día en que me salo de la furgoneta de Tyler. Pero tenia muchas dudas en _mi _diario que fue lo que escucho Edward?, o porque me grito?, cual decisión tome para que se pusiera, o se pondrá así?, me sentía cada vez mas confundida. pero de lo que si estoy segura bueno no tanto es que Renesmee es nuestra hija, no puede haber otra explicación, el diario las palabras que decían, todo, el parecido a Edward…y a mi, es demasiado el cabello los ojos, la personalidad, Ángela tenia razón…es como…como una mezcla de nosotros, pero…Edward en el futuro, le gusto la idea de ser papa, dice que me grito, por la razón de que probablemente…podría morir, pero que _habrá pasado_ que _habrá _oído, según en el diario había oído algo, pero que?, justo en ese momento, había llegado Renesmee, era mi hija, estoy seguro, no de todo pero necesito respuestas en el me diga que es verdad y no se trata de un simple juego.

Mire a Edward, seguía mas sorprendido que yo por las palabras que dijo Renesmee, por primera vez, se lo que siente, en estos momentos en el que necesitas respuestas, muchas, para resolver esto, que nos tiene tan confundidos.

-Edward.-lo llame, pero el seguía como si estuviera en un estado de Shock, de seguro estaría asimilando todo de que Renesmee es nuestra hija

-Edward.-lo volví a llamar jalándolo de la camisa,

el maneo la cabeza y su mirada se poso en mi

-tenemos que ir a la casa de Nessie, no hay tiempo.-me dijo llevándome hacia su volvo.

Manejo, se ve que tenia prisas en verdad deseaba saberlo, al mirarlo me di cuenta de que tenia una mirada extraña.

-Edward, que pasa?.-pregunte

el apretó las manos al volante

-Edward

-leí su mente

-que?, como no que ella lo tenia…

-lo descuido un poco.-dijo con la misma mirada

-y que viste?.-pregunte

el trago saliva

-los Volturi…matando a toda mi familia…incluyéndome.-dijo

se me había olvidado por completo, entonces si somos los padres de Renesmee, si los somos, entonces toda la familia Cullen murió a manos de los Volturi, todos no me podría imaginar a Alice muerta o a Esme, eso seria horrible.

-la única sobreviviente fue Alice, ella no lucho, ni Jasper, creo que ellos nos estaban desde antes de que llegaran los Volturi.-dijo Edward

cuando llegamos al bosque ya era de noche nos bajamos y Edward me cargo en su espalda, y el corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Renesmee, pero al llegar oímos una voz aparte de la de Renesmee, estaba hablando con alguien me acerque un poco, para que ninguno de los que estaban ahí me vieran, me acerque a la ventana, y al darme cuenta, vi que Renesmee estaba sentada en la sala en un sillón, y vi a Carlisle sentado en otro estaban hablando me acerque un poco mas Edward podría oírlo por su oído mas sofisticado, pero yo no necesitaba estar mas cerca.

-Nessie.-dijo Carlisle

-si?

-como mirabas a tus padres, que eran para ti?.-pregunto

ella sonrió un poco

-mi madre…bueno…a ella nunca la conocí, pero la admiro mucho, sabiendo que yo la podría matar.

-Nessie, no digas eso

-por que no?, yo la mate, yo fui la culpable…la principal culpable de que todo eso paso

Carlisle se rio.

-de que te ríes?.-pregunto

-de que me recuerdas mucho a Edward, el parecido es increíble, aunque d tu madre, heredaste lo testaruda, y terca y otras cosas de ella.

-lo se, siempre conocerla, y ahora aquí en estos momentos me emocione mucho al verla, siempre conocer…casi nunca hablaban de ella, porque se ponían tristes, al recordarla, se ve que fue muy importante par ustedes que hasta decir su nombre, se ponían mal.-dijo

-y tu padre?, que hay de Edward?

Ella sonrió, como si estuviera recordando muchas cosas

-eh de admitir, que el perdió unos meses de mi vida, porque, el seguía…triste por la muerte de mi madre, pero después se acerco a mi, y no le fue tan difícil…el era como mi hermano mayor, al que eh admirado tanto…mi gran padre…mi héroe.-dijo y vi que en su mejilla caía una gota de llanto.-recuerdo…que una vez cuando tenia la apariencia de una niña de 5 años.-dijo sollozando.-estaba en un árbol, y me caí, no fue nada grave, pero el susto llore como una niña de la edad que se suponía que tenia, tu me ayudaste tenia una herida en la pierna, y después de fuiste al hospital, al trabajar, y los demás estaban cazando, solo éramos el y yo, pero aun seguía llorando, en ese entonces fue la primera vez desde que tengo memoria que se acerco a mi, yo le pregunte de mi madre, pero el no contesto y hablamos de muchas cosas mas, después el me llevo hacia donde estaba su piano, y empezó a tocar una melodía hermosa, pero no era la nana de mi madre, yo trate de seguirle empezando a tocar y el dejo de tocar sorprendido volteo a verme, pero después volteo a tocar conmigo y debo de admitir que fue uno de los mejores días que eh tenido.-sollozo mas fuerte.-admito…que lo quería mucho.-sollozo otra vez.-pero yo lo vi morir…yo vi como lo mataron.-dijo escapando mas lagrimas en sus ojos.- éramos muy unidos como padre e hija, me llevaba a cazar todos los días, lo veía sonreír, pero sabia que en fondo seguía a extrañando a mi madre, sabia que nunca lograría superarlo porque era…la persona que mas amaba en la vida.

**NESSIE POV.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Estaba llorando no era porque me dolía la pierna sabia que me podía curar rápido, lloraba porque ya no soportaba que los demás estuvieran tristes por mi culpa, solo por mi culpa, mi abuela nunca sonreía, bueno si, pero sus ojos no tenían brillo, nadie sonreía, nadie, y la única culpable era yo, solamente yo tuve la culpa de todo, solo sorprendí solo un poco al ver que mi padre, se acercaba a mi se sentó a lado mío, y me pregunto._

_-Nessie que tienes.-pregunto para mi, desde que tengo la habilidad de recordar, era la primera vez que me hablaba casi siempre estaba encerrado, y en las pocas veces que lo eh visto esta sentado con la mirada perdida, sollozando como si estuviera llorando._

_Desvié la mirada, no quería que me viera, no en ese estado._

_-Nessie, se que me eh perdido meses de tu vida, y que no eh sido de todo un padre para ti, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero saber que te pasa.-me dijo_

_sollocé mas fuerte_

_-por que mi mama no esta?.-pregunte_

_su mirada cambio a tristeza, mi pregunta lo entristeció._

_-yo tengo la culpa…yo tengo la culpa de lo que ella muriese, yo tuve la culpa de que…si yo no hubiera existido…_

_-Nessie no digas eso.-dijo mi padre_

_sollocé mas fuerte dejando escapar mas lagrimas en mi rostro_

_-ustedes no estarían así…tu no estarías así.-mas lagrimas adornaban mi rostro.-yo no quiero verte así papa YO NO QUIERO, yo quiero que estés feliz, si mi mama no hubiera muerto…tu estarías feliz…y ella también…no hubiera pasado nada.-dijo empezando a llorar._

_-PORQUE MI MAMA NO DECIDIO ABORTARME CUANDO TENIA LA OPORUTNIDAD ¿POR QUÉ?_

_-porque tu mama te amaba mucho, ella te quería, por eso decidió tenerte porque te amaba mucho, no digas eso Nessie, por favor.-dijo tomándome de las manos._

_-solo que hubiera sido si…mi yo hubiera muerto en lugar de ella._

_-Nessie no…por favor para de decir esas cosas-suspiro.-se que no eh sido el mejor padre para ti, Nessie pero… pero tampoco quiero que creas que te odio,_

_seguí sollozando._

_-papa_

_-si Nessie_

_-porque…porque nunca me hablabas?, porque solo mi abuela Esme, mi abuelo Carlisle, y mis tíos estaban conmigo y tu…tu…perdón papa, pero quiero saber porque estas así._

_-Nadie te odia Nessie, al contrario todos te quieren, te aman, tu no tuviste la culpa, el único culpable…fui yo, yo la mate._

_-no dagas papa, ahora que lo pienso, nadie tubo la culpa, solo paso.-el sonrió y asintió_

_-ven.-dijo levantándose _

_nos fuimos a una habitación que jamás eh visto nunca , pero estaba un piano un piano hermoso de cola negro hermoso, siempre eh querido tocar ese instrumento, el se sentó en el banco y me hizo una seña para que me sentara con el, y empezó a tocar una música hermosa, quería seguirle la corriente así que intente tocar y para mi sorpresa si me salía, el volteo a verme sorprendido dejando de tocar, pero después toco otra vez conmigo sonreí, ese era mi sueño, estar con mi padre, terminamos de tocar._

_-papa.-dije_

_-si_

_-eres mi héroe.-dije abrazándolo, _

_y el me devolvió el abrazo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**BELLA POV.**

No pensé que Renesmee admiraba tanto a Edward, pero morí, al tenerla, como me hubiera gustado estar con ella, ya me la imagino. Hubiera estado maravilloso.

-Nessie, se que necesitas superarlo, tienes que sacar todo lo que tengas dentro, y tus padres te van a apoyar en esto los dos, verdad Edward?, Bella?.-dijo me sorprendí ya nos había descubierto, entramos a la cabaña, me senté a lado derecho de Renesmee y Edward en el lado izquierdo.

-ahora después de eso que paso en la batalla contra los Volturi

Renesmee desvió la mirada.

-no quiero recordarlo.-dijo y vi en s rostro lagrimas

-Renesmee, se que esto no es fácil para ti, y te entiendo, yo también eh tenido que pasar muchas cosas.-dije

-Nessie, tienes sacar todo, para que te sientas bien, sacarte…ese peso de encima, que has llevado por mucho tiempo

asintió

y hablo.

**FLASHBACK**

**NESSIE POV.**

_Aunque aparentaba 7 años de edad podía saber que el peligro estaba muy cerca, unos tales Volturi vendrían para pelear, contra mi familia, todos estábamos en el mismo lugar en donde mis tíos me dijeron que tuvieron una batalla hace tiempo, Jacob-en forma de lobo-estaba a lado mío no sabia que iba a hacer, pero me sentía preocupada, no sabia que podrían hacernos esas personas, tenia miedo, y si perdíamos, y si nos mataban a todos, a mi papa, no, no, no quería eso, yo no quiero que alguien de mi familia muera, seria horrible y no sabría que hacer si alguno de mías abuelos, tíos o mi padre muere. Empecé a ver a gente-vampiros-vestidos con ropas negras la mayoría usaba capuchas, y se podría ver que sus ojos eran carmesí, eso me asusto mas, me aferre a Jacob y el me respondió y se aferro mas a mi, esa gente empezaba a acercarse mas, lo único que lograba distinguir mejor era que había tres hombres, uno de cabellos negros, otro de cabellos rubios, y otro de cabellos castaños, ambos me daban miedo, quisiera poder decir algo , quisiera salir corriendo con mi familia y ocultarnos de ese lugar, pero seria inútil, sabrán en donde encontrarnos y seria peor, como me gustaría que nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora la culpa se apoderaba de mi, si todos morían, yo seria la única culpable de todo, nadie mas que yo, solo yo, como quisiera que mi mama estuviera conmigo de seguro ella sabría que hacer o como hacerme sentir mejor, quisiera tener a mi madre conmigo, que este con mi papa, y con mi familia y que todos estemos bien, pero eso solo es un sueño imposible el **destino **lo puso así, el destino, el destino me quito a mi madre, pero lo bueno de esto…es que no me quito a mi padre._

_La gente de capas negras se acercaba mas y mas y mientras se acercaban me aferraba mas a Jacob, como si el pudiera detener esto, aunque lo quisiera. La gente con capas negras se paro justo a unos centímetros de nosotros._

_Mi abuela Carlisle se situó al frente._

_-por favor dejemos explicarnos_

_-nada de explicar Carlisle, tu mas que nadie conoces las reglas, no hay justificante de esto, es una niña inmortal, y ya sabes que no están permitidos debido a que ellos son demasiado peligroso y son capaces de exponerse.-decía el hombre de pelo negro_

_-Renesmee no es una niña inmortal, por favor déjenos explicarnos_

_-no queremos explicaciones, Carlisle, solo porque fuiste mi amigo por mucho tiempo, te daré una oportunidad a ti y a tu familia, me entregan a la niña para que la matemos, y ustedes estarán bien, no les pasara nada, solo…entréguenme a la niña.-dijo esto me empezaba a asustar_

_-no les voy a entregar a Renesmee si la quieren matar, primero mátenme a mi.-dijo mi papa_

_-estoy de acuerdo con Edward.-dijo mi tía Rosalie, los demás asintieron_

_-Nessie es parte de la familia, no dejaremos que le hagan daño.-dijo Carlisle_

_hubo un silencio, yo por mi parte no dejaba de mirar al hombre de cabellos negros, quien a lado de el estaba el rubio y del otro lado estaba el castaño._

_-ya sabes que hacer.-dijo el castaño acercándose a su oído_

_-no hay excepciones Aro, hazlo.-dijo el rubio_

_-si, hermanos.-volteo a vernos, mientras que un muchacho grande y fuerte con cabellos negros y ojos carmesí-quien creo que seria el mas fuerte-y otro quien que tenia un peinado extraño, era mas bajito que el otro y los ojos…bueno los ojos era carmesí como los demás se acercaban un del lado derecho del que se llama Aro y otro del lado izquierdo, Aro nos miro fijamente antes de decir.-mátenlos._

_Dicho esto ellos y los demás, que estaban detrás de Aro nos atacaron, mis tíos y abuelos se pusieron a luchar yo ya empezaba a tener miedo, mi padre me llevo dentro del bosque junto con Jacob quien iba corriendo detrás de nosotros._

_-a donde vamos papa?.-le pregunte cuando nos paramos_

_-Nessie quiero que sepas que has sido la mejor hija del mundo te amo mucho, y estoy orgulloso de ti Nessie, te amo mucho.-me dijo abrazándome_

_-pero papa…porque dices eso.-el se agacho a mi altura me quito unos mechones de cabello que tenia en mi frente me los echo detrás de la oreja, y me beso en la frente_

_-Jacob.-dijo mi padre a Jacob-en forma de lobo aun.-cuídala mucho, por favor_

_Jacob hizo un gesto de afirmación_

_-pero papa, a donde vas_

_-te quiero Nessie.-dijo saliendo corriendo_

_-pero PAPA, PAPA!.-dije pero Jacob me echo con un rápido movimiento a su lomo llevándome en dirección contraria.-SUELTAME JACOB, PAPA, PAPA, PAPA!, PAPA!,-lo peor que vi en mi vida fue que el mismo muchacho grande, le arranco la cabeza a mi padre, lagrimas empezaron a adornar mi rostro, mi papa, mi héroe, había muerto.-NO!.-grite abrazando a Jacob por el lomo, llorando como nunca pude._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**BELLA POV.**

**-**y eso fue lo que paso.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, yo la abrasé

-pero…que paso con Jacob, me dijiste que estabas viviendo con Alice.-dijo Carlisle

ella lloro mas fuerte aferrándose a mi abrazo, se separo de mi, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Después de eso, Jacob me llevo a un lugar que los mas probable era muy lejos en donde estábamos, pero ellos nos encontraron, el me escondió me llevo a un lugar en donde estaba Alice, no se como supo su ubicación, pero después me entere que lo mataron, y vi su cuerpo sin vida, lo habían matado, _ellos _lo habían matado.

-Renesmee.-dije abrazándola

-como lograste venir a nuestra época?.-pregunto Carlisle

ella suspiro

-mi tía descubrió que tenia un don aparte de ver el futuro, podía transportar a la gente, en la época en donde su mente diga, por ejemplo, si en su mente ella esta pensando, en la vez en que ustedes se conocieron, si quiere ella me puede transportar hacia esa época, el plan era de que yo junto con Nahuel, un hibrido que serviría como testigo fuéramos en la época, en donde los Volturi fueron, el problema era que mi tía no sabia como regresar a la gente, y me mando sin querer aquí, creo que andaba recordando muchas cosas y sin querer utilizo ese don conmigo por accidente mandándome hacia aquí.

-tranquila, Nessie ya pudiste sacar todo?

Ella asintió

-bien, te quería a invitar por mientras a vivir a mi casa.-empezó a decir Carlisle.-vivir así sola, sin nadie de compañía te hará mas daño, por favor

ella lo pensó un momento

-esta bien.-dijo secándose las lagrimas

-bien

Al llegar a la casa, Esme la saludo con un abrazo, de seguro Carlisle ya les habrá dicho todo antes de llegar o mientras el estaba hablando con Renesmee o simplemente Alice vio que Edward y yo suponíamos que Renesmee es nuestra hija, Emmett la recibió abrazándola, Jasper con un abrazo, al igual que Alice, Rosalie la abrazo y le tendió la mano.

-Nessie, tu duermes?.-pregunto Esme

ella asintió

-bien, por aquí tenemos un cuarto desocupado, puedes dormir ahí, y tu Bella también ya es muy tarde como para volver a tu casa

asentí

-voy a llamar a Charlie.-dije

Renesmee se fue hacia su habitación y a mi me toco dormir en el cuarto de Edward habían puesto una cama.

-sabes con un colchón de aire hubiera sido suficiente.-le dije a Edward quien estas acostado a lado de mi.

El se rio

-ya descansa.-dijo empezando a cantar mi nana

y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**hola! ufffff! es el cap. mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida! ya aqui esta el cap. pobre Nessie no, pobrecita :´( pro bno ya llegara su sol, no me maten si mate a Jacob, a mi si me cae bn siempre y cuando sea el mejor a migo de Bella si no no**_

**_lleguemos a los 34 reviews! actualizo y me motibara, spro q les haya gustado ste cap. es el mas largo que eh escrito_**

**_kiero agradecerles a:_**

**_Raquelcullen17: gracias bno ahora ya te entrego el cap. spero que se te haga mas interesante grax por tus reviews_**

**_DrakAn: si, pobre Jake :´( lo puse como muerto y Bella tambn ahi trato de hacr un universo alterno a lo que "que hubiera pasado" spero que ste cap. t haya gustado_**

**_Maru-chan1296:muchas grax por tus reviews, y gracias de que te gustn casi todos mis fics. siempre veo comentarios tuyos graxis._**

**_Renesmee Black Cullen1096: veo que exiges por la actualizacion tranquis, ahoria porq ya stamos a finales delc ciclo de la escuela y los ultimos examenes y luego la tarea es complicado pro trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible gracias por tus reviews_**

**_SeresLinda: JAJAJAJA! si bn ratas, por ladrones pro de que otra forma se podria sabr?, no tnia otra opcion aunque viniendo de Bella, ps si no?, q bno q t haya gustado mi fic._**

**_Irii Cullen 1901: tranquila no va a pasar lo mismo con los otros fics. lo voy a continuar namas eh dejado un fic. inconcluso porq no llamaba la atencion pro ste es el que ha dado mas reviews mas que el de "Cuarto Menguante San Judas Tadeo" thanks por tus reviews_**

**_Kariana 18: gracias por tu review algun dia kisiera leer los tuyos tambn_**

**_angela cullen meyer: denada nos es para tanto ni q fuera el mejor de todos pro gracias cada vez que se me ocurra algo en mi loka cabza no dudo en publicarlo, gracias por tus reviews_**

**_Katia-Cullen-Pattz: si ya c pobre de Nessie pro esq soy una loka cuando se trta del Drama lo adoro desd chikita cuando jugaba con muñecas me encantadaba hacr drama adoraba que la gente pase por muchas cosas y sufra en el camino y luego sean felices y blablabla, yo a ti tu nombre se me hac conocido, tu ya has leido muchos de is fics. y gracias por mandarme review en cada fic. que publico thanks._**

**_salmita cullen: prometo continuarlo hasta el fin-del gracia spor tu review_**

**_isa-21:denada y claro que voy a continuarla, hasta su gran final_**

**_ZNessie Cullen:no me importa como haya sido tu review, a mi no me importo tenias todo el derecho de mandarlo y decirme que se parece al tuyo y arreglar bn las cosas, spero tambien que continues tu fic. ME ENCANTA! y spero q a ti t encante ste _**

**_reviews?_**


	6. heridas

_**hola!aqui les dejo el cap. q spraban, spro q sea de su agrado, a prosito no djeen de enviarme nombres para mi nuevo fic. son tan geniales, no se keden atras recuerden el ganador-q lo mencionare cuando pasen los 6 dias-les hare un fic. dedicado a ustedes dependiendo si kieren q les haga uno como ustedes kieran o simplemente yo la invento y se las dedico**_

_**no dejen de enviarme reviews e ideas para el nombre del fic.**_

Me desperté y vi la tenue luz iluminando el cuarto de Edward…tengo una hija…Renesmee es mi hija…como pudo una niña vivir con tanto sufrimiento…la muerte de su…padre…mi muerte…la muerte de sus seres queridos…como pudo ella soportarlo, como siendo una niña en ese entonces, debio ser difícil para ella, pero quisiera…que por lo menos este día se le ilumine, que la vea sonreír, ya me la imagino, la sonrisa de Edward…ahora que me la imagino bien, se parece mucho…pero mucho a Edward, su mirada, la manera en que trata de resolver las cosas, la manera en que trato de esconder su identidad, las palabras, y estoy segura de que correría igual de rápido que Edward, casi todo, se parece mucho a Edward, eso es bueno…si hubiera querido un hijo con Edward en ese entonces…querría que fuera 100% igual a Edward, no quería que se pareciera a mi…pero Renesmee también tiene cosas mías…la torpeza al momento de caminar..lento..la terquedad…fue muy terca a la hora de hacerle preguntas, fue casi igual a mi….sonreí…una hija…nunca imagine que iba a tener una hija…y mas si seria de Edward….y mía…Renesmee es una gran niña…igual que Edward, bien educada, su manera de ser-aunque en algunas cosas también se parecen a mi-quisiera conocerla bien, saber…quien es la niña quien se esconde detrás de esa mascara melancólica, quien era…como seria en verdad Renesmee hoy mismo hablaría con ella, sobre ella, sonreí…Edward también tiene que estar conmigo en esto, voltee a verlo y el me estaba mirando se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente para luego besarme en los labios.

-en que piensas?.-pregunto

-en conocer bien a Renesmee, quiero saber quien es la niña quien se esconde de esa mascara de dolor

-Renesmee sufrió muchas cosas Bella…la perdida de su madre.-lo dijo con dolor.-de su familia…de Jacob

fruncí el seño, Jacob?, se me había olvidado, Jacob…acaso…ellos estarán enamorados…, no le puedo preguntar eso a Renesmee…le dolería hablar de el.

-en que piensas?.-volvió a preguntar Edward

volee a verlo

-quiero hablar con Renesmee…quiero conocerla…no se si tu también quieres…pero yo si.-dije el sonrió y me beso

-yo te acompañare y hablare con ella también.-dijo separándose un poco

-ahora que lo recuerdo en mi "diario" decía que escuchaste algo…que habrás escuchado?, no crees que seria bueno preguntarle a Renesmee

-por supuesto aunque tengo una teoría respecto a eso

-dime

el se rio

-no, aun no.-

-necesito unos minutos como humana.-dije

-claro

dijo empezándose a levantar de la cama y cerro la puerta...

abrí la regadera que había en el cuarto de Edward, y me bañe sentía como el agua caía libremente en mi piel, me sentí completamente relajada, cual abra sido la teoría de Edward?, bueno dijo que aun no lo debería de saber, algún día me lo dirá, pero la curiosidad me gana, cerré la llave y al salir del baño en la cama de Edward encontré una muda de ropa, y una nota

_Bella te dejo esta muda de ropa…no aceptare un no por respuesta entendido_

_Con amor Alice :p_

Sonreí, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, me puse la muda de ropa que me dejo y baje.

Al bajar vi a Alice sentada en un sillón a lado de Renesmee estaban hablando pero desde la distancia en el que me encontraba no oía bien de que estaban hablando.

Me acerque a ellas y me senté a lado de Renesmee, Edward llego e hizo lo mismo sentándose a lado de mi, quería a hacerle una pregunta cuando Emmett llego y le pregunto sentándose en el otro sillón

-y dime Nessie.-le dijo Renesmee volteo a verlo.-si tu vienes del futuro un año después, puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-pregunto

-como quieras.-dijo asintiendo mostrando una débil sonrisa

-sabes jugar beisbol?.-pregunto

Renesmee sonrió

-bromeas, si tu fuiste el que me enseño a jugar.-dijo

-enserio

ella asintió

-y ya sabes lo que dicen el alumno supera al maestro.-dijo

-bueno, esta claro que eso es imposible

-o eso es lo que crees.-dijo

-me has ganado alguna vez?.-pregunto

-alguna vez.-dijo riéndose, se parecía demasiado a Edward.-define alguna vez te eh ganado muchas veces.-dijo

Emmett frunció el seño hizo un puchero y se resigno

-Renesmee.-dije

ella me miro

-que te gusta hacer o….que cosas…te gusta?.-pregunte haciendo un mueca no estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de preguntas.

Ella se mordió el labio cosa que me sorprendí, de todas las cosas que pudo haber heredado de mi, resulto que heredo la timidez y mis sonrojos también.

-me gusta el piano.-empezó a decir.-cuando no tengo nada que hacer…me pongo a tocarlo…o simplemente…así me expreso…..-se volvió a morder el labio.-me gusta leer, me gusta los de Jane de Austen y Shakespeare…me gusta mucho Romeo & Julieta…me encanta Debussy…odio las compras.-dijo mirando a Alice, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

No de todo se parece a Edward, también se parece a mi, y en mis gustos también.

-Renesmee, en verdad odias las compras?.-pregunto Alice

-solo quiero lo necesario.-dijo sonriendo con un sonrisa torcida

voltee a ver a Edward el estaba sonriendo, y yo también sonreí

-bueno hablando de compras se me antojo ir…nos vemos familia.-dijo Alice y se fue

-bueno Nessie…si sabes jugar bien el beisbol, me encantaría jugar contra ti alguna vez…-dijo sonriéndole Renesmee le devolvió la sonrisa.-cambiando de tema…cual es tu animal favorito…de caza por supuesto el mío es el oso.-dijo

-el puma.-dijo

-y yo pensé que también dirías el oso, hay algo en el que no te parezcas a Edward, espero que lo malhumorado tampoco este contigo

Renesmee se rio

Y Edward gruño

-bueno es mejor dejar a al trio familiar, solos.-dijo Emmett yéndose, me sonroje ante eso

luego me acerque a Renesmee y le dije

-Renesmee, quiero que me perdones, por haber tomado el diario.-dije

-no hay de que después de todo también era tuyo

-si, pero hay algo que quiero saber

-dime

-antes de que tu…reclamaras el diario decía algo de que Edward…escucho pero no era mis pensamientos. Que escucho?.-Edward al escuchar mi pregunta se acerco mas

Renesmee sonrió

-les parecerá imposible

volteé a ver a Edward para luego decir

-hemos pasado por cosas imposibles

ella sonrió

-lo se, bueno…como verán eso fue cuando tu estabas embarazada de…mi.-asentimos.-Edward…mi padre…-se sonrojo.- escucho…mis pensamientos

-que?, escucho tus pensamientos.-pregunte

Renesmee asintió

-si, El los había escuchado no se mucho de eso…mi tía me lo conto

-y Nessie.-dijo Edward

-si

-me podrías decir como es lo de Jacob?

-ah…si…bueno….hmmmm…como…cambiemos de tema…no quieren saber otra cosa?.-dijo poniéndose nerviosa algo ocultaba

íbamos a decir algo cuando de repente Alice volvió

-tengo una duda?.-dijo guiñándole el ojo seguramente ya sabia, y la estaba ayudando a salir del problema

-cual?.-pregunto

Alice amplio ligeramente sus labios para crear un sonrisa

-sabes tocar el piano?.-pregunto

-algo.-dijo sonrojándose un poco

-bueno…que tal si tocas algo para nosotros?.-pregunto

Renesmee no sabia que responder

-por favor?.-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

Renesmee suspiro

-no hay piano.-dijo

-oh puedes usar el de Edward me imagina que ya lo has usado

ella pareció dudarlo en unos momentos

-Edward verdad que si le prestaras el piano a Nessie?.-pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero

mire a Edward y vi que tenia un sonrisa

-por supuesto que si

nunca había oído tocar a Renesmee bueno…si…pero a escondidas…pero esta vez quisiera verla tocar sin estar detrás de una ventana, de la cual ella no se había dado cuenta, hasta que la acabo, llegamos en donde se encontraba el gran piano de cola negro, Renesmee se sentó y empezó a tocar, no era la misma melodía que Edward yo habíamos escuchado….mas bien era una en donde pareció reflejar algún tipo de depresión, o tristeza, mas bien también expresando dolor, Renesmee tocaba muy bien el piano, mas bien, si Renesmee no fuera una mujer y fuera hombre, seria la copia exacta de Edward tocando el piano, la mirada que tiene al momento de tocar la pieza, el movimiento perfecto de sus dedos en el piano, la melodía, aunque reflejaba dolor, era hermosa, muy hermosa, nunca la había oído antes, la habrá compuesto?, nunca eh oído en mi vida esa melodía, y al parecer Edward tampoco lo mire su rostro reflejaba atención a como toca Renesmee, toca como si llevara años y no meses, estoy segura de que Edward-de ese tiempo-le enseño, es hermosa, no puedo dejar de repetirlo, aunque no la culpo que la melodía exprese tristeza, dolor, y depresión, de lo que ha sufrido, aun no entiendo como es capaz de al menos fingir una sonrisa, perdió a su madre-a mi- y no me dejaba de sentirme culpable, debido de que su sufrimiento empezó desde que yo _morí,_ a partir de ese día el sufrimiento de Renesmee empezó…su padre-Edward-cayo en depresión, su familia ya no era la misma, y encimo los Volturi, mataron a toda su familia, a Jake-de la cual aun no se que conexión tienen ellos-Alice la cuida al menos se quedo en buenas manos, lo bueno es que no la mataron a ella, cuanto sufrimiento puede soportar, al parecer, al mirarla, noto que el piano, es el único método para expresar sus sentimientos, y aunque no soy Jasper, se podría ver el dolor en sus ojos, su inmenso dolor en sus ojos, ella seguía tocando, la melodía se hacia mas fuerte, pero después se volvió mas baja, no entendí, pero estoy segura de que ella, aun no puede sacar todo lo que tiene dentro, mi hija, no pensé que tendría hijos, pero…en estos momentos quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que lo que ella tenga planeado hacer…lo logre, que sea feliz que vuelva a mostrar una sonrisa sincera, que alguna vez tubo, quiero lograr ver la alegría en sus ojos, quiero ver que ella es feliz. Renesmee acabo la melodía y suspiro, Edward le agarro del hombro.

-debio ser difícil para ti, enserio me admirabas tanto?.-le pregunto

-ni te lo imaginas.-dijo

-tu…expresas todo lo que sientes tocando no?.-pregunte

sonrió un poco y asintió

-la verdad es que no se como sacar todo este dolor, que llevo dentro ni siquiera contar lo que me ha pasado, el piano, es lo único que tengo, la única manera de al menos reflejar lo que siento.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, no fue un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era tan cómodo.

-y dime Nessie…-dijo Alice sentándose a lado de ella.-como es que yo estuve a salvo…como es que los Volturi no me mataron o me siguieron o pertenecí al su ejercito.

-bueno…estábamos todos tranquilos por unos meses, hasta que…un día…tuviese una visión…toda la guardia.-dijo apretando los puños con su pantalón que tenia puesto.-los tres lideres…inclusive las esposas, iban a venir a reclamar la dicha de tener un niño inmortal…asustada…fuiste con Jasper…y te fuiste…nos dejaste una nota…aclaraste algunas cosas, pediste que reuniéramos unos vampiros para servir como testigos…pero la verdadera razón por la cual te habías ido con Jasper, fue para que te ayudara a buscar a unos híbridos, que habías escuchado alguna vez, pero no los lograste encontrar, y cuando los encontraste ya era demasiado tarde ya habían matado a todos.-dijo y una cuantas lagrimas dejaron su rostro.-a mi padre, abuelos, tíos…a Jake…me quitaron todo…hasta dejarme sin nada…Jacob antes de que lo mataran, me llevo contigo te había contactado, y me envió aquí al darse cuenta de que los Volturi me estaban buscando para matarme…tu estabas con Jasper…quien me tranquilizaba en los momentos de angustia, por que quería que se fueran y me dejaran en paz…pero no…me escape…quería ver a Jacob…la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo vi, tirado ensangrentando…fue horrible…me desmaye y al despertar.-dijo con mas lagrimas en sus ojos, la abrase con un débil intento de calmarla pero no funciono, ella seguía llorando.-me di cuenta de que todo eso no era una pesadilla…era peor, mucho peor, tu y Jasper me han estado cuidando….y bueno accidentalmente me mandaste a este tiempo, cuando se suponía que nos ibas a enviar a ti y a Nahuel, junto contigo, en la lucha con lo Volturi para probar que no éramos niños inmortales, si no híbridos, necesito volver…pero no se como.-dijo llorando y mojando mi hombro, eso no me molestaba, quería que sacara todo y que acabara de una vez su gran dolor que lleva dentro, la abrase.

-tranquila, Nessie…perdón por preguntarte tal cosa…lo siento.-dijo Alice acercándose

-no hay problema…Alice, se muy bien que necesito acabar con mi dolor de una vez.-dijo secándose las lagrimas, haciéndose la fuerte.

-Renesmee, no contengas, saca todo, no puedes cargar con esto todo la eternidad.-dijo Edward

-desde que mi desgracia, eh aprendido.-dijo mirándolo.-que tienes que ser fuerte en ese mundo si no lo eres, acabaras muriéndote.-su cara volvió a llenarse de lagrimas.-créeme es horrible todo lo que vives cada día…que alguien te persiga para matarte…y los únicos que salen heridos o muertos…son todos tus seres queridos, a veces hasta yo misma me culpo de la desgracia que paso

-Renesmee, deja de culparte, tu no hiciste nada, solo vivir.-dije

ella maneo la cabeza y volteo a verme

-desde que moriste, la familia Cullen…no volvió a ser la de antes…Esme…no sonreía, con ese brillo en los ojos con el que siempre se veía…Emmett, no se ríe…no bromea…se comporta muy serio.-suspiro, estaba hablando melancólicamente.-claro solo conmigo lo intenta, pero según lo que me han contado…no es el mismo…Carlisle…siempre andaba melancólico, por ver así a su familia…Alice…no volvió a salir, no volvió a ser la misma activa, contenta, ya no…Jasper…esa triste…por lo de Bella…y Alice…Rosalie…fue extraño…sintió que la extrañaba.-me sorprendí.-y tu Edward…según…Alice…estas sin alma, sin vida…sin nada, nadie volvió a ser el mismo de antes…nadie.-dijo

-Renesmee no necesitas recordar todo eso…solo te va a hacer mas daño de lo que tienes…por que no…cambiamos de tema, acaso no quieres cazar.-dijo Edward

-ahora que lo dices, si.-dijo sonriendo un poco

-ok, entonces vámonos de caza

-contigo?.-pregunto

-con quien mas.-le dijo

ella lo dudo un momento

-esta bien.-dijo sonriendo

ellos salieron corriendo haciendo una competencia por ver quien corre mas rápido

-Nessie es muy rápida.-dijo de repente Alice con una sonrisa.-igual que su padre…que bonito no.-dijo mirándome

-bueno…no me malinterpretes, tu no vas a cazar?.-pregunte

-no…lo hice mientras estabas dormida

-y por que en la noche precisamente cuando estaba dormida.-esto me daba muy mala espina

-para tener todo el día….PROVANDOTE TODA QUE COMPRE!

Este era mi perdición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba como una hora probándome toda clase de vestidos, blusas, y faldas, y aun quedaba mas, cuando…

Escuchamos la puerta sonar.

La abrimos y vi a Renesmee quien ayudaba a Edward a caminar.

-que paso!, Edward esta bien.-dije acercándome a el, al parecer no tenia buen aspecto.-Renesmee que paso!

-Jacob, y la manada lo vieron…me vieron a mi…empezaron a pelear, y Jacob le corto un brazo, lo logre agarrar y se volví a poner pero no se ve bien.-dijo asustada

Alice me ayudo a recostar a Edward en el sofá

-voy a llamar a Carlisle.-dijo Alice con el teléfono en la mano

-Renesmee, por que a ti no te paso nada?.-pregunte, ella parecía estar bien

-te lo contare después.-dijo

suspire y voltee a ver a Edward, no estaba inconsciente, pero se veía como si estuviera enfermo

-Carlisle ya viene.-dijo Alice

suspire y tuvimos que esperar un largo rato…

.

.

.

.

.

llego Carlisle reviso a Edward y nos dijo que eso era normal, cuando a un vampiro le sucede eso, solo necesitaba algo de reposo y ya, suspire de alivio el estaría bien, de perderlo no lo soportaría de nuevo

-ahora te toca a ti.-dijo Renesmee

-de que?.-pregunte

-de hacer las preguntas.-dijo riéndose, creo haber estado en la misma situación antes.

* * *

**_LES DOY GRACIAS A..._**

**_GUEST:me encanta tus nombres para mi fic., eso si aun no puedo nombrar al ganadro hasta que pasen los 6 dias, si son lo unicos junto con otra q tambien a me mando...tu o ella serian los ganadores, pero no t confies ehhh, estan bnos tus nombres_**

**_rose cullen mason: de nada no te preocupes a mi tambien me pasa eso de dejar un review en el fic equivocado_**

**_maru-chan1296:puede ser lo voy a pensar y gracias, me encanta tu opinion_**

**_sereslinda:gracias la idea se me ocurrio por cortar esos capitulos entonces me dije, no es justo para los demas y asi lo publiq, habran mas por supuesto, y respecto a los nombres intentalo, tal vez y si son bnos para mi fic te dare un secreto, analiza bien el fic. y ponle el nombre q creas q seria el correcto_**

**_renesmee black cullen 1096:gracias q weno q te gusto y los nombre estan hermosos, pro...tambn dbrias leer lo q sigue quisas hasta se t ocurre otro mejor, ya vras gracias!_**

**_si les gusto dejen un review, _**

**_si no dejen un review, _**

**_si lo odiaron dejen un review,_**

**_si les encanto dejen un review_**

**_si lo detestaron dejen un review_**

**_si quieren dar su opinion al respecto dejen un review_**

**_si tienen un nombre para el fic. dejen un reviews _**

**_spro sus reviews CON ANSIAS_**

**_LLEGUEMOS A LOS 50 REVIEWS!_**

_**saludos **_

_**esther mendosa!**_

_**sin "z" es con "s"**_


	7. caps eliminados parte 1

**_HOLA! se q speraban un cap. de destino pro les tngo un cap. eliminado, de mi fic. en cada caps voy a poner capitulo eliminados...spro q les gust!  
_**

Capítulos eliminados de Destino

**Este pedazo es un Edward pov. En el segundo día en el que nessie asiste a la escuela, antes de ir a la cafetería, Edward va a su clase de matemáticas, y se sorprende al ver a su pareja….tendrán una charla entre ellos…**

**EDWARD POV.**

Cuando me despedí de Bella, me fui directo a mi salón de matemáticas, otro de esos días, hay veces en los que ya no aguanto, resulta ser un poco aburrido, pero hay que aguantarse solo esta clase…y después de estar en la cafetería seguirá biología, y esa clase es la única que la puedo soportar, al llegar al salón me di cuenta y me sorprendí al ver a Renesmee sentada a lado de mi asiento.

-señor Cullen, la señorita…..-no sabia su apellido lo cual eso haría a Renesmee mas sospechosa.- bueno la señorita ocupara el lugar a lado de usted si no le molesta.-dijo

-no, no hay problema.-dije sin dejar de mirarla, la visión de Alice fue confuso, pero que podría ser Renesmee, no puede ser vampiro, no huele como tal, y la teoría de Alice me suena sumamente imposible, de que venga del futuro, en primer lugar como viajaría del futuro a veces Alice tiene ideas locas, me acerque a mi asiento, y me senté, ella guardo silencio no hablaba mucho…y si ella sabría lo que somos, ella no es como Bella ella esta bloqueando su mente, y lo hace a propósito como si no quisiera que se la leyera…quisiera preguntarle el porque, pero si en verdad ella no sabría nada…que haría…aun no podemos desaparecer, que haría Bella, como le haría…y no estoy dispuesto a abandonarla de nuevo, será mejor no arriesgarme

pero yo quiero averiguar que es, tengo que acercarme un poco a ella como lo hizo Bella hasta saber lo que era…pero que tal si en vez de descubrirla a ella, ella me descubra a mi, pero debo intentarlo

-hola.-dije

ella maneo la cabeza, suspiro, no se pero ese gesto se me hizo familiar, volteo a verme.

-hola.-dijo

-permíteme presentarme correctamente me llamo Edward Cullen…Renesmee….-dije para ver si me decía sus apellido

ella no contesto

-no me vas a decirme tu apellido?.-pregunte

-para que?.-dijo

-nadie lo sabe, ni los maestros ni los alumnos apuesto que ni siquiera el director sabe tu apellido…por que?

Ella volteo al otro lado suspiro

-y eso a ti que te importa…de que no diga mi apellido

-cierto, tienes razón…pero por que no lo dices…que ganas con no mencionarlo?

-si lo digo…no me dejaras en paz.-dijo volteándome a ver.-y seguirás con tus preguntas al igual que…Bella.-dijo

su olor seguía siendo extraño no era humana estaba seguro, tenia que exigirle por que bloquea su mente, tenia que, pero seria demasiado arriesgado, pero en la visión de Alice…decía…

-por que bloqueas tu mente?.-dije

ella me miro por un momento, y luego dijo

-por que tu corazón no palpita?, por que no…es necesario que tu respires?...,por que tus ojos cambian de color?...por que eres frio?.-dijo tocándome la mano.-por que eres rápido?...por que eres fuerte?...por que eres un vampiro?.-lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para que nadie lo pueda oír

ella sabia lo que somos, ella lo sabia, pero ni siquiera nos hemos expuesto frente a ella, no nos hemos expuesto frente a nadie que no sea Bella para agarrar esas sospechas

me estremecí

Renesmee sonrió y dijo

-tranquilo…se guardar un secreto…se lo importante que es para ti que no lo sepan…al igual que tu familia…no diré nada.-dijo volviendo la mirada a la clase

-por que con tan solo de morder una manzana…te sabe a tierra?.-pregunte

ella no contesto

-no eres humana.-no era una pregunta

-no…-su mirada se poso en mi.-ni tampoco vampira.-dijo

-entonces

-soy algo mas.-dijo

-por que bloqueas tu mente?.-volví a preguntar

-por que no quiero que la leas?

Me acerque un poco a ella

-que podría ver

ella se estremeció, y volteo a verme

-muchas cosas…Edward…que no deberías saber.-volteo la mirada.-_aun_

-como que?

-por ejemplo, lo que soy, eso no lo puedes saber

-no se lo diré a nadie.-dije, y mas o menos seria una mentira

-solo puedo decirte…que fui fruto de un gran amor…uno muy grande, que nada puede compararse con ese amor.-dijo

sonó el timbre y se levanto de su lugar

que quiso decir con eso…


	8. lagrimas de sangre

**ola jeje ya volvi a fanfiction la vrad esq prefiero quedarme tngo hermossos recuerdos aqui y dije pa que dejarlo jeje para los que no pasaron a mi blog aqui esta l cap completo**

**Lagrimas de sangre**

llego Carlisle reviso a Edward y nos dijo que eso era normal, cuando a un vampiro le sucede eso, solo necesitaba algo de reposo y ya, suspire de alivio el estaría bien, de perderlo no lo soportaría de nuevo

-ahora te toca a ti.-dijo Renesmee

-de que?.-pregunte

-de hacer las preguntas.-dijo riéndose, creo haber estado en la misma situación antes.

-bueno, esta bien, pero…-dije mirando a Edward aun seguía en ese estado y no quiero dejarlo solo

-yo lo cuidare, anda ve a platicar con tu hija.-dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo

asentí

-hablemos en un lugar mas privado.-le dije, ella sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida, que siempre eh visto, y ahora esta en mi hija.

Nos paramos y estuvimos caminando, hubo un breve silencio entre nosotras, pero nada incomodo, al parecer a nosotras no nos gusta a hablar mucho, pero el silencio se rompió rápidamente

-siempre eh querido preguntarte algo…-dijo Renesmee siguiendo caminando

-¿qué cosa?.-pregunte

ella mostro una media sonrisa

-quería saber…como se conocieron…tu y papá.-dijo.

-si te lo puedo decir, pero…acaso Edward nunca te lo dijo?.-pregunte

ella se mordió el labio

-antes de que…muriera, le había preguntado, pero el se puso muy triste al hablar de eso, así que mejor decidí no volverle a preguntar.-dijo.-le dolía recordarte.-me miro

yo simplemente no sabia que decir

-en el futuro, tanto en la actualidad, te ama demasiado.-dijo sonriendo casi nunca desde que la conocí la eh visto sonreír de ese modo, hablar de eso con su madre le alegraba

-bueno…entonces me vas a decir?.-me pregunto

-hmm…como empezar…yo llegue al pueblo de Forks, y me inscribí a la escuela en la que actualmente voy…tome las clases conocí a varios chicos y chicas, pero en la clase de Biología…ahí conocí a tu padre…el tenia problemas con su apetito y le costo demasiado estar cerca de mi.-dije mirando al cielo.-poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, hasta que terminamos como lo que ya somos.-dije sonriendo recordando tantos momentos que los dos hemos pasado.

Vi a Renesmee y ella también estaba sonriendo-creo yo-que de la misma forma que yo.

-¿nadie te ha contado sobre mi?.-pregunte llena de curiosidad

-solo una persona, pero la información fue muy poca, me conto como eras, tu personalidad pero…no es lo mismo.-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que habían por ahí.

-¿quién fue?, ¿Jacob acaso?

El rostro de Renesmee cambio a tristeza, pero rápidamente se la quito.

-no, a el también le dolía, eras como su hermana.-dijo

Me tense un poco acaso, ella sabrá que alguna vez llegue a tener una _relación_con Jacob?

-lo único que supe, fue que alguna vez tuvieron….algo que ver.-dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente

me tense mas, no sabia que decir

-¿cómo…reaccionaste?

Ella miro perdidamente el suelo, luego levanto la mirada

-lo tolere ridículo al principio, es decir que tu mama haya tenido algo que ver con la persona que…-no termino solo hecho un suspiro

Ahora lo entendía todo, su mirada triste con solo mencionar su nombre, la tensión que empieza a sentir, cada vez que habla de el, las lagrimas de sangre que lloro con tan solo mencionar su muerte, si…estaba segura Renesmee, mi hija esta enamorada de Jacob, no ha otra explicación, pero ¿cómo sucedió?

-pero luego ¿como lo toleraste?.-pregunte con temor

ella sonrió y me miro

-todos nos enamoramos de alguien alguna vez ¿no?.-dijo.-hay veces en que fallas y tu corazón se rompe que hasta crees que es imposible de arreglar pero luego viene esa persona, que trata y trata de arreglar ese corazón hasta que lo logra.-dijo y vi que una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla, Renesmee se volteo al otro lado.

-Renesmee ya habla, dime que sucedió entre Jacob y tu, ya basta de tanto sufrimiento en tu corazón.-dije guao esas palabras nunca las había dicho tal vez ¿el amor materno?.

Renesmee volteo a verme…estaba llorando, ella asintió

-no se si Jacob te había contado acerca de la…imprimación.-dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

-no.-dije

-es algo común en los lobos, es algo así, cuando…encuentras a _esa _persona…el mundo para el se vuelve solo el o ella, todo lo que lo rodea lo lleva a el o ella, solo esa persona importa para el, nada mas…que esa persona. Tengo entendido…que haría cualquier cosa, seria cualquier cosa, solo para que esa persona este feliz.-dijo soltando mas lagrimas

-no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver con Jacob?.-pregunte

-cuando yo nací…el me vio.-ahogo un sollozo, volteo a verme y sonrió.-y todo paso

QUE?!, Jacob se había imprimado de mi hija!

-tranquila _mamá _el lo único que ha sido para mi fue un hermano.-dijo.-al principio…lo llegue a querer a amar como si fuera mi hermano mayor, el siempre estaba conmigo me ayudaba, me limpiaba las lagrimas.-dijo lagrimas y sollozos empezaban a salir.-el y mi papá fueron los que me salvaron.-dijo sollozando mas fuerte tapándose la boca para no sollozar mas.

Quería abrazarla consolarla diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y así lo hice, me encontraba abrazando a mi hija, se sentía una gran sensación de cariño y amor, y al pensar en perderla, ahora entiendo perfectamente a Rosalie, y a Esme.

-lo eh llegado hasta amar como algo mas…pero cuando me di cuenta de ese sentimiento ya era demasiado tarde.-dijo entre sollozos

-bueno…dejemos a un lado eso…¿quien fue la persona que te conto de mi?.-pregunte quien habrá sido ¿Alice?, ¿Jasper?, no lo se

-fue un amigo mío, amigo tuyo también y amigo de los Cullen, mi familia.-dijo secándose las lagrimas.-fue Seth Clearwater, actualmente no han tenido la amistad, pero después de unos meses, si lo conocieras.

-que te dijo?

-bueno fue…

**_flash back_**

**_RENESMEE POV._**

**_Una semana antes de que Renesmee viajara en el futuro_**

_ Había llegado a la Push, debía saber mas sobre mi madre, quería saber como era ella, y Seth es el único que me podría decir, ya que nadie puede, no los culpo la querían demasiado pero Seth era mi única esperanza, debía saber, quería saber, no se nada de ella, nada mas su nombre y cuantos años tenia antes de morir, lo demás no lo se, con lo poco que me ha contado mi padre tampoco es suficiente. Le duele recordarla es obvio que la amaba demasiado, como para dejarla ir, si por mi no fuera…el ya estaría muerto, me había escabullido de la Tía Alice, dio gracias a dios de que ella no puede verme, aparte tiene un problema ya no puede ver nada es como "ciega" o tiene algún tipo de dolor de cabeza, que cada vez que lo intenta se vuelve mas fuerte, me baje de la moto, y camine hasta la casa de los Clearwater, suspire, esto no seria fácil….si Seth me puede contar algo de mi madre…no lo se, lo único que hizo fue tocar la puerta y esperar a que el la abra, espere varios minutos, estar aquí en la Push me trae muchos recuerdos, como mi historia con Jake, una lagrima se me escapo, no quería dejar escapar mas, necesitaba ser fuerte para todo, no quiero llorar mas lagrimas de sangre, no puedo, espere seguí esperando hasta que oí unos pasos de la casa, y ahí lo vi._

_-Renesmee!, hola, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, pasa.-dijo el siempre tan alegre, no entiendo como le hace para ser así, pase la casa seguía igual todo en su lugar, seguía mirando todo con la mirada perdida._

_Seth me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el sillón._

_-¿y Leah?.-pregunte no la eh visto en la casa_

_-se fue con mi mama a ver a Charlie.-dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba al frente de mi.-¿qué te trae por aquí, no es que no quiera tu visita pero desde lo de….-se callo ya sabia de quien hablaba, de Jake si desde que el…murió no eh vuelto a la Push me dolía_

_-tu conociste a mi madre hace tiempo, ¿no es así?.-pregunte el asintió confundido_

_-quiero saber algo de ella, lo que mi padre y…-me dolía decir su nombre.-Jacob no me dijeron_

_Seth puso su mano en la nuca_

_-bueno…siento decepcionarte pero no se mucho de tu madre, fui su amigo, pero solo te puedo decir como era ella_

_-lo que sea.-dije_

_-bueno, ella era testaruda, torpe, hmmm, era divertida, se sonrojaba mucho, hmm no lo se siempre me la recuerdas a ella eres su viva imagen tanto de ella como la de Edward.-dijo Seth me sorprendí siempre pensé que me parecí a mi padre, pero nunca me imagine que también era igual a mama, sonreí nunca pensé que recibiría esto._

_-muchas gracias Seth, esa información sobre mi madre me sirvió de mucho, de veras…me hubiera gustado verla por una vez.-dije_

_-si…a mi también me hubiera gustado.-dijo Seth_

_-bueno Seth muchas gracias por contarme acerca de ello.-dije levantándome_

_-te prometo que te visitare mas seguido.-dije_

_-si Renesmee.-dijo acompañándome a la puerta_

_-salúdame a Leah y a Sue de mi parte.-dije_

_el sonrió_

_-si no hay problema_

_y me fui._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**BELLA POV.**

-¿acaso Seth fue…amigo de los Cullen?.-pregunte sorprendida el será un licántropo, se supone que odian a los vampiros

-Seth demostraba tener un corazón bueno, nunca odio a los Cullen, es mas les caían bien, se que suena raro…pero así es.-me dijo

increíble

-¿hay otra cosa que quieres saber?.-pregunto Renesmee.

-si

-¿cuál?

-¿cómo…como paso esto…acaso Jacob lo ataco?

-ahí…-dijo volteando al otro lado echando la mirada perdida.

-Renesmee.-dije acercándome a ella.-¿qué fue lo que paso cuando Edward y tu se fueron a cazar?

Renesmee suspiro, me miro.

-se que no vas parar hasta que te lo diga ¿no es así?.-pregunto

asentí

-bien.-dijo echando otro suspiro.-Jacob…el…el no lo ataco.-dijo.-y no es por defenderlo, el no lo ataco, el no hirió a Edward, todo lo contrario.-volteo como si estuviera recordándolo.

Logre ver que se mordió el labio inferior

-no se como explicarte es muy…complicado lo que paso.-dijo

-de todos modos quiero saber.-dije

-cuando fuimos de caza…andábamos bien cazamos algunos pumas por ahí, pero accidentalmente pasamos su territorio, e inmediatamente entraron los lobos…entre ellos Jacob…justo cuando íbamos a irnos, nos rodearon, mi padre que había leído sus mentes me dijo que creían que soy una rara especie, un peligro.-bufo.-nos empezaron a atacar, no queríamos atacarlos, lo único que tratamos era escapar…pero uno de los lobos…lo ataco…pero el no se dejo y varios lobos estuvieron rodeándolo, mientras que a mi solo me rodearon dos…Jacob y Sam…al principio no logre entender el porque no me atacaron.-dijo.-cuando saque a mi papa de ahí, con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar me lo conto, dijo que Sam le estaba dando ordenes a Jacob de que me matara.-dijo echando un suspiro me miro.-dijo que se sentía confundido no sabia si atacarme o no, lo único que se es que no paro de mirarme, y…golpeo a Sam y…trato de salvar a Edward…algo raro para ti supongo…pero accidentalmente le rompió el brazo, después de que lo sacara se fue, los demás lobos también lo siguieron y Sam no tubo mas opción que seguirlos.-me miro.-de ahí me di cuenta…de que Jacob ya esta imprimado…por eso no me ataco.

-¿tu sabes quien ataco a Edward?.-pregunte quería saber quien fue el causante

se mordió el labio tratando de recordar.

-no lo se…pero lo mas probable es que haya sido Paul o Embry no pude ver al lobo con exactitud

-bueno basta de recuerdos, creo que mi padre ya esta mejor.-dijo

me levante y nos dirigimos en donde se encontraba Edward y ahí estaba sentado en el sillón hablando con Alice, la platica que tuve con Renesmee, fue algo así como madre e hijo se sintió bien pero a la vez extraño, en saber que Renesmee es hija de Edward y mi hija, me parece mas una especie de milagro de que eso va a suceder, creo que ya estoy empezando a comprender todo lo que decía en aquel diario.

-puede resultar.-dijo Edward

-¿de que están hablando?.-pregunte mientras me sentaba a lado de Edward y Renesmee se sentó en el otro sillón

-Renesmee, ¿cuales fueron los síntomas del nuevo don de Alice?.-pregunto Carlisle

-recuerdo algo, Alice tu…te empezaba a dar horribles dolores de cabeza muy fuertes inclusive peores de los que has tenido, ese es uno, mi tía no trataba de ver el futuro pero aun así esos dolores seguían y seguían…hasta que de un día para otro, se pararon los dolores y poco a poco fuiste descubriendo tu nuevo don.

Alice y Edward se miraron mutuamente y siguieron pensando

-¿qué pasa?.-pregunte

Edward me miro por unos instantes

Suspiro

-pensábamos que debe de haber una forma…en que Renesmee deba volver a su tiempo.-dijo

-¿qué?.-dijo Renesmee.-¿volveré?

-si Renesmee el problema…es que no sabemos como, no sabemos como Alice pudo tener esos poderes, creíamos que tu tal vez sabrías…

-la verdad es que nunca supe el porque solo la tía Alice del futuro debe saber

todos quedamos pensativos

-creo que ese asunto lo veremos con los demás, Carlisle salió a cazar, así que en cuanto llegue lo trataremos de arreglar.-dijo Alice yéndose

Renesmee suspiro y empezó a mirar pensativamente viendo uno de los objetos de la mesa determinadamente

-Renesmee.-dijo Edward llamando su atención, lo cual lo logro ella inmediatamente levanto la mirada

ella suspiro

-si me quedo aquí, seria un gran problemas entre el espacio y tiempo…necesito volver.-dijo apretando los puños para que lagrimas no cayeran, ¿acaso Renesmee no quería volver, pero necesitaba hacerlo?

-necesito estar sola.-dijo levantándose.-buenas noches.-dijo yéndose, no me había dado cuenta de cuando oscureció, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Vi a Edward y vi que no dejaba de mirar determinadamente en donde estaba Renesmee.

-Edward, ¿qué le pasa a Renesmee?...acaso…¿ella no quiere volver?.-pregunte

el me miro

-algo parecido, lo que tiene es mas miedo de regresar al _infierno _que ha estado viviendo en todo este tiempo, pero como dijo ella necesita volver.-dijo Edward

-¿por qué?, acaso…¿hay algo malo?.-pregunte temerosa, ¿por qué necesita volver?

-Alice y yo…tenemos ciertas teorías…unas poco probables…y otras mas….pero la mas probable…es que si no regresa pronto a su tiempo, desaparecerá

-¿QUÉ?.-pregunte asustada…no ,no iba a perderla, no quiero, que pasa si nunca vuelve a existir un nuevo miedo invadió en mi interior que pasaría, si Edward nunca decide hacer el amor conmigo cuando era humana que tal si pone resistencia y me convertirá primero, después de todo el ya sabe las consecuencias que llevaría si decidiera continuarlo, no, no quiero ni pensarlo me eh dado cuenta también de que Edward ha llegado a querer a Renesmee tanto como yo.

-ella no puede desaparecer, por eso quiero encontrar la forma de que ella vuelva a su tiempo y no desaparezca.-dijo Edward acariciándome la mejilla.

-sin duda la sangre llama.-dijo asentí era cierto Renesmee no tenia planeado encontrarnos pero así sucedió el destino lo eligió así, así lo eligió.

-sin duda también la hemos llegado a querer mucho.-dije Edward sonrió y asintió

-solo que…-dije pensativa

-¿qué pasa?.-pregunto

no responde mordí mi labio inferior

-nada.-dije tratando de mentir aunque nunca lo logre

-Bella por favor, no eres buena mintiendo

-si Renesmee vuelve a su tiempo…que pasa si tu decides convertirme antes de que…ya sabes.-comenzándome a sonrojar.-y nunca tengamos a Renesmee, es decir tu ya sabes las consecuencias de esto y…tengo miedo de que no lo quieras pasar.-dije lo mire, no estaba enojado mas bien me miraba incrédulo.

-Bella, se que esto seria difícil…pero eh llegado a querer a Renesmee, mucho, nunca había experimentado el amor paterno, pero si, la eh llegado a querer como mi hija, aunque en realidad lo es y…si quisiera conocerla de bebe verla crecer…seria fabuloso, pero también saber las consecuencias que esto traería…estoy seguro de que vamos a luchar mucho mas de lo que luchamos en ese futuro…para que las dos salgan vivas.-dijo agarrando mi mano y besándola

-sabes que te amo.-dije

-eso lo se.-dijo

y así sellamos la noche con un beso.

**HOLA!, COMO ESTAN acaso creyeron que iba a abandonar este fic. que me ha traido tantos reviews de tan maravillosa gente! ps no**

** LES VOY A PONER LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**SALMITA CULLEN: tranquila todo se resolvera, a lo mejor ni les llegan a gustar el final,,,,no lo se ya vere,,,, XD si lo estas viendo gracias por nunca abandonar el fic.**

**ALEJADRA CULLEN: perdon si t molesto el Edward herido pero tranquila ya viste(o leiste que lo que le paso no es nada grave)**

**maru-chan 1296: si verdad pobre Bella con Edward su hija, etc... jaja el fic. ya mero lo acabo no creas que se me ha olvidado ehhh**

**wichi 0705: gracias, que weno que te gusta mi version,,,,muchos al principio me mandaban mensajes de que andaba copiando pero si se dan cuenta se velve completamente distinto.**

**luzefragilistico: que weno q t encanta en el cap. abra mucho temas de madre e hija!, ahi esta en el blog**


	9. caps eliminados parte 2

Este pedacito, se ubica después del cap. 6 antes del cap.7, en donde Renesmee duerme por primera vez en la casa de los Cullen, mientras Edward estaba viendo como Bella dormía olio algo y con curiosidad bajo a la cocina y se encontró con alguien, con quien tendrán otra platica.

EDWARD POV.

Estaba durmiendo a mi ángel viendo como dormía, jamás me cansaría de verla dormir, me puse a pensar sobre las cosas que hemos pasado, una hija, una hija que tuvimos ella y yo, aunque yo siempre creí que jamás le podría dar eso, jamás pensé que le pudiera dar un hijo, Renesmee es la prueba viviente de que ese amor es muy fuerte, amo a Bella demasiado, me dolió tanto en dejarla, pero era por su bien, quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, una vida que siempre debió tener sin que yo me interpusiera en su camino,  
pero ahora sabia muy bien que eso nunca seria posible, Renesmee es la prueba, Renesmee la niña mitad humana y mitad vampiro, me pregunto….¿que tanto humano y que tanto vampiro tiene ella?, al parecer desde la primera vez que la vi no le agrada para nada la comida humana, caza, corre rápido tiene un don…pero su corazón late, la sangre corre por sus venas, sus ojos son iguales a los de Bella, y la sonrisa, aunque Bella diga que ella es la que se parece a mi, le veo muchas similitudes de Renesmee de Bella, muchas. Mi ángel se movió y suspiro esta vez ah estado muy tranquila no ha hablado en sueños. Empecé a sentir un olor, un olor raro pero ya sabia de quien era, deje a mi ángel por unos segundos y baje a las escaleras,  
todo estaba oscuro porque cada quien estaba en sus habitaciones, haciendo sus "pendientes", todo estaba oscuro excepto la luz de la cocina, esa persona ya había entrado ahí, sin que ella se diera cuenta de m presencia, camine hacia la cocina y ahí la vi, Renesmee se estaba sirviendo ¿un vaso de café?-que teníamos para que Bella tomara por si quería- tenia entendido que no le gustaba la comida humana es mas le asqueada, Renesmee no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, al voltearse pude ver que tenia algunas ojeras, quise tratar de leer su mente pero aun la tenia bloqueada para mi, no me deja ver, pero con tan solo ver su cara me di cuenta de que no pudo dormir bien, agarro la taza y se sentó en la mesa, comenzando a beber la taza de café, suspiro y paso sus cabellos atrás, esta vez quise intervenir.

-¿no puedes dormir?.-pregunte de repente

Renesmee suspiro

-me asustaste

-no te ves asustada.-dije sentándome en una de las sillas que estaba a lado de ella.- es mas si no hubiera sido por tu corazón no te hubiera creído.-dije

-créeme…que con los sustos que eh tenido, con un simple susto no se compara con nada.-dijo dejando la taza de café en la mesa

-es un sorpresa…¿por qué estas tomando café?...¿no que no te gustaba la comida humana?

Renesmee hecho un suspiro

-algunas…como el agua, o el café solo eso.-dijo.-perdón si te interrumpí en algo

-no…no pasa nada

estuvimos ambos en un silencio algo incomodo, Renesmee no decía nada, solo volvía a agarrar la taza de café para beberla.

-¿no puedes dormir?.-volví a hacerle la misma pregunta

-no…no puedo dormir

-¿una pesadilla?.-pregunte preocupado después de todo era mi hija

ella desvió la mirada

-Renesmee sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro

-lo se, y lo has demostrado

-¿quieres contarlo?.-pregunte.-si no quieres no necesitas

ella me miro.

-fue mas que una pesadilla.-dijo poniendo su mano en mi mano mostrándome en lo que soñó.

Veía a una Renesmee con un yo a su lado que la abrazaba y luego se iba y Jacob llevándola lejos, y mi imagen de mi yo muerto, sin vida, y a una Renesmee llorando con todas sus fuerzas gritando y aferrándose mas a lomo del lobo.

-fue un recuerdo.-dijo quitando su mano.

-¿estabas llorando?.-pregunte

ella negó

-Renesmee, tienes marcas de lagrimas en tu cara

-sueño con esto la mayoría de las noches, recuerdo que de niña gritaba, y lloraba, ahora eh aprendido controlarlo.-dije suspirando

-¿todo ha sido muy duro para ti no?.-pregunte

ella levanto la mirada una lagrima solo una lagrima se le escapo de su cara

-no tienes idea.-dijo

lo que me dijo me sorprendió

-abrázame…por favor.-la mire por unos segundos…después obedecí a su orden me levante y la abrasé, sentí mi camisa mojarse pero no me importo sabia que lo necesitaba

-te quiero papa.-dijo yo la abrasé mas fuerte, si era mi hija, puedo entender ese sentimiento de sufrimiento, pero a Renesmee…ella cree que ya no tiene nada de la cual sostenerse, nunca pensé que un humano o medio humano pudiera llorar tanto…pero lo necesitaba, tanto peso en su vida la puede dejar muerta.

Renesmee dejo de abrazarme

-me voy a la cama.-dijo yéndose

yo volví con Bella quien ya había revuelto un poco la cama, me acosté a lado de ella evitando de que despertara.

-Renesmee…Edward…..-la oí murmurar…


End file.
